Purple Rose of Middle Earth
by Naergilien
Summary: Haldir ist des Sterbens auf Helms Klamm müde und verlässt die Leinwand...
1. Du da

OK, Leute.   
Das Ding hier wird nicht besonders intelligent. 

Sicher hat jeder von Euch schon mal "The Purple Rose of Cairo" gesehen? Nein? Also, in dem Film geht's darum, daß ein sehr einsames Mädel gerne mal ins Kino rennt, um immer wieder ihren Lieblingsfilm zu sehen. Tja, und eines Tages steigt der Held von der Leinwand herunter und kommt zu ihr.   
Etwas seltsam, oder?   
Trotzdem hat mich der Film beeindruckt; schon als Jugendliche, als er im Kino lief. Das war 1985.   
Tja, und dann hab ich irgendwann nachgedacht, was denn wohl passieren würde, wenn...  
Aber seht selber.  
Wenns Euch gefällt, lasst es mich wissen, und ich schreibe weiter. Wenn nicht, lassen wir das Ding hier einfach mal im Sande verlaufen...

****

Disclaimer

Das ist alles nicht meins, alles gehört den enormen Künstlern Tolkien und Jackson, deren Werk ich sehr bewundere. Vor allem die Elben gehören mir nicht. Leider. Sonst könnte ich Unmengen an Geld mit ihnen machen.   
Aber da sie nicht meins sind und nie meins sein werden, mache ich natürlich auch keinen Profit damit. Ich schreibe dies lediglich zu meiner und hoffentlich auch Eurer Unterhaltung.

****

Warnung

In dieser Story gibt's Romantik, Witz, Spannung, aber keine Ü-Eier - na, vielleicht doch, wenn ich welche in die Finger bekomme.   
Dafür vielleicht aber irgendwann ein bißchen Sex, und deswegen setze ich dieses Ding hier auf "R". Wer mit wem weiß ich noch nicht, aber aufgrund meiner Begabung könnte ich annehmen, es würde eventuell auch auf Slash herauslaufen. Daher Vorsicht bitte.  
Vielen Dank fürs Beachten der Sicherheitsmaßregeln. 

~*~*~*~

Regen. Immer nur Regen. 

Ich blinzele am hellen Licht der Straßenlaterne vorbei in den Nachthimmel über mir. 

Es regnet irgendwie immer in dieser Stadt. Und ausgerechnet ich vergesse natürlich immer meinen Schirm, und bin zu faul, die vier Stockwerke zurück in meine kleine Wohnung zu laufen, wenn ich auf der Straße angekommen bin, um zu bemerken, daß es mal wieder passiert war. 

Egal. 

Das Pärchen vor mit in der Schlange an der Kasse lacht. Sie greift ihm an den Hintern. Ich versuche, nicht hinzusehen. Wie peinlich. 

Dann haben sie ihre Karten gekauft, und ich bin glücklich, in das Freundliche Gesicht des Kassierers zu sehen. "Hallo Marco," sage ich leise. 

"Na, Diana, wie geht es Dir heute?"

"Danke," murmele ich und versuche, schüchtern an ihm vorbei durch das gelöcherte Glas der Kinokasse zu sehen. "Gut geht es mir."  
Vierundzwanzig Löcher sind in das Glas gebohrt; an zweien ist ein Stückchen abgesplittert. Ich kenne diese Kasse zu gut, fällt mir auf und ich bemerke, daß es mir peinlich ist. 

"Du möchtest nicht doch mit mir ausgehen?" fragt er und streicht sich die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. 

"Wenn Du mit mir ins Kino gehen würdest," flüstere ich. 

Er lacht. "Ich arbeite in einem Kino. Dahin gehe ich nicht aus. Dort sehe ich Dich wenigstens dreimal pro Woche. Sag, hast Du kein Leben?"

Er schiebt meine Karte durch den Schlitz unterhalb der Glassscheibe, ich schubse ihm einen Geldschein zu.

"Nein, habe ich nicht," murmele ich zurück und nehme die Karte an mich. Er hält sie mit einem Zeigefinger fest und zwingt mich so, in sein Gesicht zu schauen. Ich bin sicher, daß ich dumm aussehe und bemerke, wie ein Tropfen von meinen Wimpern fällt. 

"Wie oft hast Du den Film jetzt gesehen?"   
Ich summiere kurz. "Vierundsechzig Mal."  
"Und warum?"  
"Weil die DVD noch nicht raus ist."

Er lacht lauter, läßt die Karte los. Ich beeile mich, ins Kino zu kommen. 

Meine Augen sind auf dem Teppich. Noch vierzig, neununddreißig... ich zähle die Schritte, die mir bis zum Eingang des Saales verbleiben. Ich kenne dieses Kino zu gut, geht mir wieder durch den Kopf.   
Zwischendrin stoppe ich, um mir einen Eimer Popcorn und Cola zu holen.

Der Kinosaal ist dunkel, es flimmert bereits Werbung für irgendeinen anderen Film über die Leinwand. Ich setze mich in die Mitte der letzten Reihe; der Kinosaal ist leer. Kein Wunder, der Film läuft ja auch schon sechs Monate.   
Außer mir sind nur - oh nein, das Pärchen aus der Schlange vor mir. Ich hoffe, sie machen keine Geräusche. Ich habe das schon zu oft gesehen. 

Und ich warte. Warte auf das, was kommen wird, was ich schon auswendig kenne. 

Endlich dreht sich das blauschwarze Logo über die Leinwand. Ich lehne mich im Sessel zurück; beobachte, wie die Sonne über schneebedeckten Bergen aufgeht, und seufze, als ich die Musik mitsumme.   
Als die feurige Peitsche gegen die Felswand knallt, zucke ich zusammen. Immer noch, denke ich. Immer noch nach all diesen Vorstellungen, erschreckt es mich. 

Das Pärchen, welches vor mir in der Schlange gestanden hatte, sitzt drei Reihen vor mir und knutscht. Ich bemühe mich, an ihnen vorbeizusehen. 

Etwa zwei Stunden später erschaudere ich beim Klang der Fanfaren, welche die Ankunft der Elben in Helms Klamm ankündigen. Es ist berauschend.   
Da stehen sie, meine Helden. 

Ich lächele, als ich Théodens ungläubiges Gesicht sehe, während Haldir unter schwerer Rüstung langsam auf ihn zugeht. 

__

"Wie ist das möglich?" fragt der König.  
"Ich bringe..." setzt der Führer der Galadhrim an. 

Und schaut in die Kamera. 

Ich blinzele. Irgendetwas ist hier... falsch. 

__

Théoden klingt fast verzweifelt, als er nachfragt. "Ihr bringt...?"

Furchtbar falsch, denke ich. 

__

Haldir starrt immer noch in die Kamera. Hinter ihm laufen Aragorn und Legolas ins Bild. 

Seltsam, denke ich, diese Szene hatte ich aber irgendwie anders in Erinnerung.   
Ich reibe meine Augen.   
Ein neuer Schnitt vielleicht, fällt mir ein. Vielleicht testen sie die längere SEE-DVD hier, in diesem Kino?   
Hoffnung keimt in mir auf, wird erstickt von der kleinen, dunklen Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf. "Du hast kein Glück, Diana. Du hast nie Glück. Du-"

__

"Du da!" tönt die Stimme von der Leinwand. Haldir starrt immer noch in die Kamera.  
Aragorn legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Laß das," flüstert er; sein Flüstern klingt über Dolby Surround so, als würde ich aus Leibeskräften schreien.  
"Laß mich," zischt Haldir. "Du da," hebt er wieder seine Stimme. 

Mein Popcorn fällt zu Boden, als ich den Becher loslasse und mit offenem Mund auf die Leinwand starre. Was soll das, denke ich, was geht denn hier ab?

__

"Du bringst also Kunde von Herrn Elrond? Aus Bruchtal?" Legolas' Stimme klingt panisch, als er zu intervenieren versucht.   
Haldir wendet seinen Kopf halb zu ihm herum. "Nicht jetzt, Legolas."   
Er wendet sich wieder der Kamera zu, und ich habe das Gefühl, einen Herzschlag zu bekommen, als er seine Worte spricht.   
"Du da, in der letzten Reihe. Mit den blonden Haaren. Wie heißt Du?"

Gut, denke ich - jetzt ist es passiert.   
Ich bin durchgedreht, vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden.   
Ich hätte Marcos Einladung folgen sollen, hätte ausgehen sollen, hätte irgendetwas anderes tun sollen, als mir vier-, nein fünfundsechzigmal "Die zwei Türme" anzusehen.   
Ganz ruhig, denke ich.   
Sie werden kommen, mich abholen, mir ein schickes weißes Hab-mich-lieb-Jäckchen verpassen und in eine angenehme, klimatisierte weiche kleine Gummizelle stecken. 

__

"Ich rede mit Dir. Rutsch nicht tiefer in Deinem Sitz."

Hinter mir fliegt die Tür des Kinosaales auf. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und sehe Micha, den Vorführer, im Gang stehen, dessen Blick unablässig zwischen dem Projektor über mir und der Leinwand hin- und herschweift. Sein Mund steht offen. 

Ich habe starke Halluzinationen, denke ich. "Micha?" flüstere ich, doch er scheint mich nicht zu hören. Ich schaue wieder zur Leinwand; das Pärchen vor mir hat aufgehört zu knutschen und starrt entgeistert auf den Film. 

Irgendetwas, irgendjemand zieht am Arm des Galadhrim. Die Perspektive sagt mir, daß es sich um Gimli handeln muß. 

__

"Elb, hör auf mit dem Schwachsinn," tönt die Stimme des Zwerges aus den Boxen. 

Ich liege im Sterben. Glaube ich. Das ist sicherlich die Vorstufe zum Tod. Ich wage noch nicht einmal mehr zu atmen. 

__

"Vielleicht kann sie gar nicht sprechen?" tuschelt Legolas in Kinolautstärke in Haldirs Ohr. Dieser schiebt den Elbenprinzen beiseite und legt den Kopf schief. Sein Gesicht füllt die Leinwand.   
"Du KANNST doch sprechen, oder...?" fragt er vorsichtig. 

Ich kann es kaum glauben, daß ich tatsächlich antworte. "Ja..." es ist eher ein ersticktes Flüstern. 

__

Der Elb runzelt die Stirn. "Ich kann Dich kaum hören. Sprich lauter."

Ich springe auf, es scheint, als würde mir mein Körper nicht mehr gehorchen. "Ja!" brülle ich durch den Kinosaal.   
Das Pärchen vor mir fährt herum; in ihren Augen steht Entsetzen.   
Neben mir höre ich Micha "Diana..." flüstern; es ist ein leises, entsetztes, heiseres Wort. Mein Name. 

__

Haldir schaut von der Kinoleinwand auf Micha hinunter. "Das ist ihr Name? Diana?"

Der Vorführer ist zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt.  
Ich bemerke, daß ich denke, ich wäre möglicherweise gar nicht auf der Vorstufe zum Tod, sondern tatsächlich schon gestorben. Genau, das muß es sein. Ich bin tot und das hier ist der Himmel. 

__

Théoden erscheint hinter den dreien auf der Leinwand. "Haldir... Du darfst das nicht tun... es ist absolut verboten, mit..." 

Er wird von Haldir unwirsch beiseite gedrückt. 

"Haltet die Klappe, mein König," brummt er hinter dem verschwindenden Gesicht her und schaut dann wieder - oh mein Gott - er schaut zu mir.  
"Warum bist Du hier?" fragt er.

"Ich... ähm... ich sehe den Film, und... naja, ich finde ihn schön..." setze ich an. 

Ich muß irre geworden sein.   
_Ich rede mit einer Leinwand.   
**Noch irrer: Die Leinwand redet mit MIR. **_

Ich schiele vorsichtig zur Tür hinter mir, erwarte eigentlich, daß jeden Moment mehrere Männer mit einer weißen Jacke eintreffen. Doch stattdessen steht da immer noch, wie angewachsen, nur der Vorführer mit weit offenem Mund. 

Ich runzele meine Stirn. 

Wenn ich mir das alles hier einbilde, warum starrt dann auch Micha mit einer derart heruntergeklappten Kinnlade auf die Leinwand? Und warum haben die vor mir aufgehört zu knutschen?

__

"Und warum siehst Du den Film? Ich sterbe in dem Film," spricht Haldir weiter. 

Ich mühe mich, die Fassung zu bewahren.   
"Naja - Du stirbst aber so schön!" höre ich mich sagen, als würde ich jemandem beim Sprechen zuhören. Ich schaue kurz auf den Vorführer und denke, daß er, wenn er seine Kinnlade auch nur noch einen einzigen Millimeter weiter senkt, er sich wohl den Kiefer ausrenken wird. 

__

Die Kamera geht in die Totale, ich sehe, wie Aragorn anfängt zu lachen. Haldir schubst ihn, schaut dann wieder mich an.   
"Du findest es also schön, wenn ich sterbe, ja? Ich aber nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe auch keine Lust mehr dazu."

Ah ja... denke ich.

__

Seine Stimme wird fast schnurrend, als er mir von der Leinwand einen tiefen Blick zuwirft.   
"Diana, hättest Du etwas dagegen, wenn ich für eine Weile zu Dir hinunterkomme? Nur ein paar Tage, vielleicht?"  
Einer der Galadhrim tritt von der Seite zu ihm heran, er stößt ihn weg.

Meine Kinnlade muß in etwa denselben Winkel haben wie die von Micha, denke ich, und klappe dem Mund geräuschvoll zu. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Ich schüttele ihn. Ich kann es nicht fassen. 

__

"Das heißt," sagt Haldir und läßt die Augen aufblitzen, "daß ich zu Dir kommen darf, ja?" Mit einer einfachen Bewegung seines Armes wischt er Legolas weg, der versucht, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, als er auf die Kamera zugeht. 

Ich nicke.   
Und wie ich nicke.   
Ich muß aussehen wie ein Wackeldackel auf der Heckablage eines schlecht gefederten Oldtimers auf einem Alpenpaß, so nicke ich. 

Die Frau vor mir fängt an zu schreien, als eine dreidimensionale Gestalt von der Kinoleinwand auf die schmale Plattform vor derselben springt. 

Ich bemerke, daß ich zittere. Ich zittere, als würde ich nackt auf dem Caradhras stehen. 

Mit einem eleganten Sprung und unter dem metallischen Klang seiner Rüstungsteile springt der Elb von der Plattform auf den Weg. Ich beobachte entgeistert, wie er den Gang entlanggelaufen kommt. 

Nein, er läuft nicht, er **gleitet**, wie es nur ein Elb kann.   
Ich fühle mich der Ohnmacht nahe. 

Die Boxen des Soundsystems drohen zu zerspringen, als die anderen auf der Leinwand anfangen, ihm hinterherzurufen. Er hält sich die Ohren zu, während er weiter gleitet. 

__

"Haldir! Komm zurück!" brüllt Legolas. 

Ein brüllender Legolas. Ich bin beeindruckt.   
Das kam aber so im Film nicht vor, denke ich.   
Oh, da kam so einiges nicht vor, denke ich noch einmal....

__

Ich beobachte, wie Legolas Anlauf nimmt und ebenfalls auf die Leinwand zurennt. 

Das kann nicht wahr sein, denke ich. Mit einem leisen Plumps landet er auf dem Teppich vor den Stühlen und dreht sich entsetzt um, starrt auf die Leinwand. 

Der dritte Tropfen, der von der Leinwand fällt, ist Gimli, der mit hartem Krachen wie eine Kanonenkugel in der ersten Stuhlreihe landet. 

__

Aragorn rennt los... und landet mit einem Platschen an der Kamera. 

Ich blinzele. 

__

Der zukünftige König von Gondor tastet an der Kamera entlang. "Ich komme hier nicht raus!" brüllt er über das Soundsystem. 

Die beiden Elben im Kinosaal halten sich die Ohren zu; Gimli brüllt zurück. "Ja doch! Wir sind nicht taub!"

Die Frau rennt schreiend über den anderen Gang zur anderen Tür hinaus; ihr Freund ist sitzen geblieben und starrt gebannt auf Haldir, der gerade an ihm vorbeigleitet. 

Auch der Vorführer hat angesichts der Tatsache, daß ein Elb in Rüstung, der ihn locker um mindestens einen Kopf überragt, auf ihn zuläuft, wohl festgestellt, daß er noch am Leben ist.   
Aus seinem Mund kommt ein heiserer Schrei, dann fällt er einfach um. Von draußen ist ein seltsamer Tumult zu hören. 

Haldir zerrt mich an der Hand aus der Stuhlreihe. "Wir müssen hier raus, schnell. Zeig uns den Weg."

Und bevor ich mir darüber klar werde, was hier gerade geschieht, drücke ich seine Hand fest und zerre ihn hinter mir her, abwärts, weg von den Eingängen, zu den Ausgängen, die ganz unten im Kinosaal sind. Ich kenne dieses Kino zu gut, denke ich, als ich mit einem Tritt die Tür öffne. Ich höre Gimli und Legolas hinter mir, als wir hinaus in die Seitenstraße in den Regen stolpern. 

~*~*~*~

~ ...wird fortgesetzt... ~


	2. Die Boygroup von Mittelerde

Na gut, ich gebe Euch noch ein bißchen mehr zum probieren. Aber wenn ihr jetzt noch mehr von dieser Mahlzeit wollt, dann müßt ihr mehr bestellen ;-)

****

Disclaimer

Das ist alles nicht meins, alles gehört den enormen Künstlern Tolkien und Jackson, deren Werk ich sehr bewundere. Vor allem die Elben gehören mir nicht. Leider. Sonst könnte ich Unmengen an Geld mit ihnen machen.   
Aber da sie nicht meins sind und nie meins sein werden, mache ich natürlich auch keinen Profit damit. Ich schreibe dies lediglich zu meiner und hoffentlich auch Eurer Unterhaltung.

****

Warnung

In dieser Story gibt's Romantik, Witz, Spannung, aber keine Ü-Eier - na, vielleicht doch, wenn ich welche in die Finger bekomme.   
Dafür vielleicht aber irgendwann ein bißchen Sex, und deswegen setze ich dieses Ding hier auf "R". Wer mit wem weiß ich noch nicht, aber aufgrund meiner Begabung könnte ich annehmen, es würde eventuell auch auf Slash herauslaufen. Daher Vorsicht bitte.  
Vielen Dank fürs Beachten der Sicherheitsmaßregeln. 

~*~*~*~

Wieder schaue ich auf in den Himmel. 

Kühler Regen fällt auf mein brennendes Gesicht, ich schließe die Augen.   
Ich kann es nicht fassen, was gerade passiert ist. 

Eigentlich glaube ich fest daran, daß, wenn ich nun die Augen wieder öffne, ich mich komplett allein in der keinen Seitengasse stehend wiederfinden werde. 

Ein deutliches "Klang!" hinter mir sagt mir aber, daß ich nicht allein bin. Vorsichtig öffne ich meine Augen und drehe mich herum. 

Gimli hat gerade mit seiner Axt einen der Mülleimer umgeworfen. Gut, denke ich, vielleicht bin ich nicht wahnsinnig.   
Wahrscheinlich liege ich lediglich in meinem Bett und schlafe. So ein seltsamer Traum. Ich hoffe, ich wache nicht auf...

"Verdammt, Elb," poltert der Zwerg gegen Haldir los, "bist Du denn vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden?"

Nein, denke ich, das ist doch meine Rolle, ICH bin vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden...

Legolas legt Gimli eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich beobachte, wie der Regen in kleinen Bahnen von seinen Schulterrüstungen auf seinen Lederüberwurf tropft, und stelle fest, daß er mich ansieht. Ich muß zu ihm aufschauen, er ist so groß. Elben, denke ich, sind perfekte professionelle Basketballspieler. 

Haldir tritt ruhelos von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Wir müssen weg hier," sagt er, "der Schockzustand da drin wird nicht lange anhalten. Wenn sie uns finden, dann haben wir Probleme."

Er hat recht, stelle ich fest.   
Ich denke belustigt, daß es gut von ihm war, sich einen leeren Kinoabend für diese seltsamen Ereignisse auszusuchen, denn ansonsten wären wir jetzt schon umgeben von einer Horde Teenies, die versuchen würden, sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste an Legolas' Hals zu werfen. 

Besorgt schaue ich auf die Waffen der drei. "Ihr solltet - ähm - Eure Waffen unter Eure Umhänge stecken, und mir dann folgen. Schnell, aber nicht hastig."

Ich wende mich um und gehe die stille Gasse entlang; hinter mir wird geflucht, Metall klingt auf Metall und / oder Stein.   
Dann höre ich ihre Schritte; seine Schritte. Denn den einzigen, den ich wirklich laufen höre, ist, wie ich mich mit einem Blick nach hinten vergewissere, Gimli. Den allerdings höre ich sehr deutlich schnaufen. Die beiden Elben hingegen gleiten geräuschlos über das Kopfsteinpflaster.

Ich seufze, als ich zum Taxistand an der Ecke schlendere. Mit den dreien Bus zu fahren, wäre wohl nicht praktikabel.

Ich habe Glück, und es steht tatsächlich eines der modernen Großraumtaxis - ein Van - am Platz. Nachdem ich den dreien kurz gesagt habe, daß sie a) gefälligst die Klappe zu halten hätten und sich b) bitte über nichts wundern sollten, gehe ich vorsichtig zum Fahrer. 

"Guddn Aaabnd," sage ich und versuche lustig zu klingen. "Ich und meine drei Freunde hier kommen gerade von einer Kostümparty und müssen dringend heim." Ich nenne ihm die Adresse.

"Dann steigen's mal ein, Frollein," versucht der Taxifahrer witzig zu wirken. Ich schaudere. 'Frollein' hat mich schon lange niemand mehr genannt. 

Der Fahrer schwingt sich aus dem Wagen und öffnet die Schiebetür; mit einer einladenden Handbewegung lächelt er die drei etwas seltsam an. "Steigen's ein, die Herrschaften!" Ich kann mich des Eindruckes nicht erwehren, daß er Österreicher ist, oder zumindest so tut, als wolle er einer sein.

Gimli und Legolas wechseln einen seltsamen Blick, doch nachdem Haldir ohne zu Zögern Platz nimmt, steigen auch sie ein. Es gibt einen kurzen Moment, in dem Legolas dem Taxifahrer kurz in die Augen blickt, dann wirft dieser etwas verdattert die Tür zu. Ich nehme auf dem Beifahrersitz platz, während er wieder auf der Fahrerseite einsteigt. 

Mit einem kurzen Blick nach hinten vergewissere ich mich, daß die drei wirklich da sitzen. 

Der Taxifahrer beobachtet seinen Rückspiegel, während er fährt. "Sie da," sagt er zu Legolas, "sie kenne ich irgendwoher."

Legolas beachtet ihn kaum; er ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mit erstaunten Augen aus dem Fenster zu sehen, die Wunder dieser Welt zu entdecken - wie Autos, Betrunkene, Leuchtreklamen, Ampeln...

Der Fahrer ist nicht zu bremsen. "Sie sind so ein Prominenter, ja?" fragt er fast hoffnungsvoll. Legolas merkt endlich, daß er gemeint ist, und zieht die Brauen hoch. "Ich weiß," beginnt er, "daß viel über unser Volk geredet wird; aber glauben sie nicht alles."

Ich kann ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

Unser Fahrer runzelt die Stirn und bringt den Wagen an einer roten Ampel zum Stillstand. "Ich habe keine Vorurteile gegen Sie, falls Sie das meinen sollten," sagt er, "ich bin mir lediglich sicher, daß ich ihr Gesicht irgendwoher kenne."

Ich rolle mit den Augen. 

Mehrere Kreuzungen lang verstummen die Gespräche im Auto. Endlich kommen wir an meinem Zuhause an.   
"Jetzt weiß ich es," lacht der Fahrer und sein Gesicht erhellt sich, als hätte er die Glühbirne erfunden. "Meine Tochter! Sie hat sie an der Wand hängen!"   
Ich beobachte, wie Legolas langsam an seine Kehle greift und eine ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe bekommt. Gimli fängt an, auf seltsame Weise zu brummen.   
Der Fahrer lässt sich nicht irritieren. "Sie sind Sänger von einer dieser Boygroups, ja?"

Nichts hält mich auf meinem Sitz. Lachend sacke ich in mir zusammen. "Boygroup, ja, könnte man sagen. Dazu gehört er wohl. Gar nicht schlecht."

Der Fahrer lächelt wissend. "Ich bin eben informiert über die jungen Leute von heute."

Ich drücke ihm Geld in die Hand; mehr, als auf dem Taxameter steht. "Sie sind gut informiert," schmunzele ich, "Bitte sorgen sie dafür, daß niemand vom Aufenthaltsort des jungen Sängers hier erfährt. Sie wissen schon... die Presse ist eine wahre Pest."

Er nickt, sein Gesichtsausdruck ist der eines perfekten Geheimagenten. "Kein Wort wird über meine Lippen kommen."

Gut, daß er mein Gesicht nicht sehen kann, als ich aussteige und die Schiebetür für die drei öffne. Ich beiße so fest in meine Unterlippe, daß sie anfängt zu bluten, so sehr muß ich mir das Lachen verkneifen. Die Gefährten - die heißeste Boygroup von Mittelerde, jetzt auch live bei uns.

Der Fahrer winkt Legolas zum geöffneten Fenster heran; der Elbenprinz nähert sich vorsichtig. "Würden's mir einen Gefallen tun und mir ein Autogramm für meine Tochter geben?" 

Au weia, denke ich, und mein Lachen verfliegt. "Legolas, er möchte, daß Du Deinen Namen für ihn auf einen Zettel malst."

Der Taxifahrer blickt seltsam drein, als er meinen Einwand hört. Ich versuche, nonchalant unter dem Regen hindurch zu lächeln. "Diese Sänger von heute... haben noch nicht mal Abitur," versuche ich meine komisch anmutende Rede zu erklären, "sie müssen langsam und deutlich in einfachen Worten mit ihm reden, dann versteht er sie auch."

Wieder nickt der Taxifahrer, diesmal mit einem bedauernden Lächeln. "Diese Jugend von heute... einfach keine Bildung mehr."

Ich denke kurz darüber nach, daß der Taxifahrer nicht weiß, daß er hier mit einem Wesen spricht, dessen Alter locker das einiger ägyptischer Mumien übertreffen könnte; verwerfe den Gedanken aber schnell wieder, um nicht erneut in Gelächter auszubrechen.

Legolas wird ein Block und ein Stift unter die Nase gehalten. Er nimmt den Kugelschreiber und betrachtet ihn verwundert von allen Seiten. Um nicht noch mehr Chaos zu verursachen, springe ich dazu und drücke hinten für ihn auf den Knopf, um die Mine auszufahren. 

Meine Hand berührt seine, und es durchfährt mich wie ein Blitz.   
Meine Güte, wie weich seine Haut ist. 

"Da. Schreib da Deinen Namen, schnell, es regnet," versuche ich, irgendwie zur Eile zu drängen. 

Legolas malt sorgfältig einige, wenige, schnörkelige Sindarin-Buchstaben auf das Blatt; ich schließe kurz die Augen bei dem Anblick, der mich schwindeln läßt, nehme ihm Blatt und Stift weg, werfe sie zum Taxifahrer zurück und zerre ihn weg. 

"Aber eine schöne Handschrift haben sie," ist das letzte, was ich aus dem Taxi höre, als ich mich beeile, die Haustüre aufzuschießen und in den Flur zu kommen. Drei Gestalten - zwei sehr große, eine sehr kleine - folgen mir.

~*~*~*~

Und? Hat's Euch gefallen?   
Wenn ja, schreibe ich mehr... aber ihr müßt es mich wissen lassen...   
**Auf den "Submit Review"-Knopf hier links unten zeig...**


	3. Rüstungshaufen

****

Zu den Reviews:

Prima, daß es euch bisher gefallen zu haben scheint. Gut, dann tippern wir ein bißchen weiter. Das Kapitel hier ist fast langweilig, aber irgendwie muß man ja mal ein paar Gedanken und Erklärungen einbauen, und ich habe mich bemüht, es kurz zu halten.   
Ihr wollt noch mehr? Im nächsten Kapitel würde es wieder spannender und lustiger werden. Aber erst mal sehen, was ihr hiervon haltet...  
@Cara: Warum willst Du sie auf Deine Seite setzen? Du könntest sie doch auch verlinken...? ;-)  
@ heitzenedera: Naja, ich denke halt, daß unser Held Legolas unter Teenagern so das beliebteste Stück Elb im Film sein dürfte... 

****

Disclaimer

Das ist alles nicht meins, alles gehört den enormen Künstlern Tolkien und Jackson, deren Werk ich sehr bewundere. Vor allem die Elben gehören mir nicht. Leider. Sonst könnte ich Unmengen an Geld mit ihnen machen.   
Aber da sie nicht meins sind und nie meins sein werden, mache ich natürlich auch keinen Profit damit. Ich schreibe dies lediglich zu meiner und hoffentlich auch Eurer Unterhaltung.

****

Warnung

In dieser Story gibt's Romantik, Witz, Spannung, aber keine Ü-Eier - na, vielleicht doch, wenn ich welche in die Finger bekomme.   
Dafür vielleicht aber irgendwann ein bißchen Sex, und deswegen setze ich dieses Ding hier auf "R". Wer mit wem weiß ich noch nicht, aber aufgrund meiner Begabung könnte ich annehmen, es würde eventuell auch auf Slash herauslaufen. Daher Vorsicht bitte.  
Vielen Dank fürs Beachten der Sicherheitsmaßregeln. 

~*~*~*~

Im Flur lege ich meinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund; das universelle Zeichen für "Ruhe bitte".   
Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was meine Nachbarn denken würden, wenn sie mich - Traum oder Tot oder vielleicht doch wach? - mit den drei seltsamen Gestalten im Hausflur entdecken. 

Oh Gott, denke ich, während ich vor den dreien die Treppen hinaufsteige. Ich laufe gerade mit zwei Elben und einem Zwerg in meine Wohnung. 

Immer noch sicher, daß ich eigentlich träumen muß, höre ich den Zwerg hinter mir schnaufen wie eine Dampflokomotive. "...im Dunkeln erschießen," murmele ich. Gimli läßt ein Grunzen hören; von Haldir kommt ein erstauntes Glucksen. 

Ich schließe die Wohnungstür auf und überlege kurz, Licht zu machen; verwerfe den Gedanken aber fürs erste.   
Wenn, so denke ich, die unwahrscheinliche Chance wahr sein sollte, daß dies hier kein Traum ist und ich auch nicht tot bin, dann möchte ich die drei Gestalten nicht erschrecken, die kein elektrisches Licht kennen dürften. Ich kenne mich auch so in der Wohnung aus, und wenn ich die Fähigkeiten der drei richtig im Kopf habe, dürften die auch ohne Licht klar kommen.   
Kurz überreiße ich die Tatsache, daß ich sie gerade in einem Taxi zu mir nach hause gebracht habe. Oh ja, Diana, denke ich, Du bist so schlau. Taxis ja, Elektrik nein? Super Idee. 

Ich gehe vor ins Wohnzimmer, um im Flur Platz zu schaffen. Der Raum ist durch das Licht der Straßenlaternen von unten in ein graues Licht getaucht. Dort bleibe ich stehen, atme tief durch, und drehe mich dann um. 

Dort stehen immer noch drei Gestalten vor mir, zwei Elben und ein Zwerg, und alle drei tropfen mir gerade das Parkett voll. 

"Gut, Jungs," seufze ich, "wollen wir erst einmal die nassen Sachen los werden."

Ich denke, es wäre eine prima Idee, mit gutem Beispiel voran zu gehen und ziehe meine Jacke aus, die ich über einen Stuhl fallen lasse. 

Die drei legen ihre Mäntel ab, ich sammele sie ein. Die Umhänge sind schwer vom Regen, und ich beschließe, sie erst einmal in der Badewanne abtropfen zu lassen; also bringe ich sie ins Bad. 

Als ich zurückkehre, sind meine Gäste gerade dabei, sich zu entwaffnen. Mit großen Augen beobachte ich den größer werdenden Berg von Klingen, Bögen und sonstigem Kriegsmaterial, der beginnt, sich auf meinem Wohnzimmerboden zu sammeln. "Ähm - packt ihr den Kram bitte in den Flur? Machen wir doch da die Waffenkammer auf...."

Ich wundere mich über mich selber. Eigentlich müßte ich nur da stehen und schreien, oder mir die Haare raufen, oder vielleicht einfach umfallen. Doch nichts von allem geschieht.   
Stattdessen sehe ich ruhig zu, wie Legolas Haldir beim Entfernen diverser Rüstungsteile hilft; gold schimmerndes, ziseliertes Metall bildet einen Haufen an der Wand des Flures direkt neben den sorgsam aufgestellten Waffen.

Die drei schweigen. Ich schweige auch. Wir sehen uns an. 

Ich setze mich aufs Sofa; die drei folgen mir. Gimli setzt sich in einen Sessel, Haldir in den anderen; Legolas setzt sich neben mich. Ich entflamme eine Kerze, die auf dem Tisch steht, grabbele mir eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel auf dem Tisch und zünde auch diese an. Einen tiefen Zug nehmend, fällt mir auf, daß meine Hände zittern. 

Ich starre von einem zum anderen, sie starren zu mir. Es wird Zeit für eine Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse, denke ich.

"Gut," beginne ich, "laßt mich das kurz zusammenfassen. Ich gehe ins Kino, um mir zum fünfundsechzigsten Mal 'Die zwei Türme' anzusehen. Dann entscheidet sich Haldir, nicht länger sterben zu wollen, und hopst von der Leinwand. Du, Legolas, und Du, Gimli - ihr folgt ihm. Wir nehmen ein Taxi und fahren zu mir nach Hause. Richtig so?"

Stille. 

"Richtig so?"

"So weit richtig - bis auf - was ist ein Taxi?" fragt Haldir. 

Oh....  
Gut, denke ich, ganz sicher, ich träume. 

Das Telefon klingelt, wir fahren alle zusammen. Ich lasse es klingeln, einmal zweimal, dreimal, und sehe Entsetzen in den Augen der anderen, bemerke, wie Legolas Hand an seinen Rücken fährt; doch seine Messer liegen ja im Köcher, der sich im Flur befindet. Mir wird klar, daß sie das Geräusch nicht kennen, und sehr erschrocken sein müssen. 

Ich stehe wie ein Roboter vollkommen automatisiert auf und hole das Mobilteil, hebe ab. "Ja bitte?"

Die atemlose Stimme meiner Freundin Christiane begrüßt mich. "Hast Du schon gesehen?" brüllt sie in den Hörer, den ich von meinem Ohr entferne. 

"Was?" frage ich tonlos zurück.

"Fernsehen. RTL. Schnell."

Gedankenlos greife ich die Fernbedienung vom Regal und schalte das Gerät ein. Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich den entsprechenden Sender gefunden habe. 

"-scheint unglaublich," sagt der Moderator, und ich fange an zu schwitzen, als ich die Bilder sehe. Die Kamera steht vor dem Kino, was ich eine knappe halbe Stunde vorher zusammen mit einem Zwerg und zwei Elben verlassen habe. Der Schwenk geht auf... Marco. Ich schließe die Augen, möchte eigentlich gar nicht hören, was der Sprecher von sich gibt, der sich neben den Kassierer ins Bild schiebt.

"Herr Dahl, was ist hier heute passiert, in diesem Kino? Können Sie Stellung beziehen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht," sagt er mit der mir so wohlbekannten Stimme, und ich bemerke, daß er zittert. "Von drinnen kam plötzlich Geschrei, ich ging hinein, und da waren sie dann... und sie... unterhielten sich mit uns."

Der Moderator drängt sich prominent ins Bild. "Wollen wir einen Blick ins Innere dieses Kinos werfen..."

"Mir ist schlecht," murmele ich. 

Die Kamera fährt mit holprigen Bewegungen nach innen. Die Leinwand wird nach dem Durchschreiten der Türen sichtbar. Dort stehen ein etwas ratloser Aragorn, Théoden, unkoordiniert herumsitzende und -stehende Elbenkrieger, sogar einige friedlich aussehende Uruk-Hai sowie Gandalf und Éomer und starren von der Leinwand hinunter auf eine Gruppe von schattenhaften Gestalten. 

"Er ist einfach abgehauen," tönt die Stimme des zukünftigen Königs von Gondor aus den Boxen. 

"Siehst Du das?" brüllt die Stimme aus dem Telefon. "Was ist das? So eine Art Promotion? Ein Witz?"

Mein Blick schwenkt herum auf meine Gäste, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Bildschirm starren. Ein Aufschrei aus dem Fernseher läßt mich wieder herumfahren. 

"Oh nein!" ruft Théoden, die Filmrolle ist-"

Die Leinwand wird schwarz. Man hört einen Tumult im Saal. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Gimli den Kopf auf die Knie sinken lässt. 

"Christiane," sage ich, "der absolute Überhammer. Gibt's ja nicht."   
"Promotion, oder?"   
"Sicher. Du - mir ist heute abend nicht so gut, ich mache mal Schluß."  
"Soll ich rüberkommen?" Sie klingt besorgt. 

"Nein!" schreie ich, merke, wie ich die Kontrolle über mich verliere. "Nein," wiederhole ich ruhig. "Ich brauche nur etwas Schlaf."

"Ja dann..." ich höre Zweifel in ihrer Stimme. "Aber-"

"Nicht heute, bitte nicht heute."

Ich lege auf und lasse mich wieder auf das Sofa fallen, während ich mit einer Hand den Fernseher ausknipse. Mein Blick wird starr.

Der Elbenprinz legt einen Arm um mich. "Es geht Dir gut?"

"Nein," murmele ich, "ich glaube, mir ist schlecht."

Mein Gehirn wird von einem gigantischen Mixer durchquirlt.   
Es ist wahr, wirklich wahr, ich habe es im Fernsehen gesehen, und die Berührung der starken Hand an meiner Schulter bringt mich vollkommen aus der Fassung.   
Ich starre Haldir, Gimli, dann Legolas an. Und bringe kein Wort heraus. Mir wird schlecht, richtig schlecht, und ich bemerke, wie Kälte meine Arme und Beine hinaufkriecht.

Das letzte, was ich höre, ist, wie Gimli "Elben, nichts als Schwierigkeiten bringen sie" brummt.

Und dann wird es dunkel um mich herum. 

~*~*~*~

~ ...wird fortgesetzt... ~

Ihr wollt mehr?   
Ihr wollt Elben und einen Zwerg in unserer Welt?   
Die Probleme lesen, die sehr große und sehr kleine Leute mit sehr bekannten Gesichtern in unserer Wert so haben?   
Dann lasst es mich wissen... *auf den Knopf links unten zeig*...


	4. Die Zwergenhemdenwaschanlage

****

Zu den Reviews:

@ Cara: Doch, mach ruhig, setz' es auf Deine Seite, wenn's Dir so gut gefällt. So lange Du angibst, wer's geschrieben hat, und die Disclaimer und Warnung mit reinsetzt, soll's mir recht sein - ich freue mich sogar und fühle mich geehrt ;-)  
@ Claudia: Merci! Ich bemerke, daß Du fast gleichzeitig Mails und Reviews schreibst?   
Jetzt sollte ich mich eigentlich endgültig für Dich geoutet haben, falls das in meiner Antwortmail noch nicht klar war... ;-)  
@Shelley: Woah! Mädel! Von Dir so viel Lob. Ich bin gerührt. Dabei kann ich doch eigentlich nur dunkle Sachen schreiben - dachte ich. Aber gut, wenn's sogar Dir gefällt, lasse ich mich gerne eines besseren belehren... ;-) Und... Schreib(t)? Nein, *lacht***** - ich bin nur eine!  
@Asahi: Last Action Hero, das war der Abklatsch von 'Purple Rose', der mir nicht eingefallen ist! Danke! Falls Du die Gelegenheit irgendwann mal bekommst: Schau Dir 'Purple Rose' trotzdem mal an. Das Original ist immer besser...

Super, daß es Euch offenbar auch weiterhin gefällt.   
Jetzt kommt leider wieder so ein Kapitel, wo ich nicht zu der Leistung auflaufen kann, wie ich will, weil man keinen Witz in Sachen stecken kann, wo keine sind.   
Aber wenn ihr mich weiter so lieb anspornt, dann erzähle ich Euch beim nächsten Mal, was die vier bei einem kleinen Stadtbummel so alles erleben.   
Das allerdings erst übermorgen, denn morgen gebe ich erst mal wieder ein Kapitel in meine andere Geschichte, "Haldirs Tod", die ihr ja, so ihr des Gelächters überdrüssig sein solltet, auch einmal lesen könntet...   
Und zwischendurch werde ich die ersten drei Kapitel hier noch mal überarbeiten, ich hab noch einen Armvoll Interpunktions- und sonstige Fehler gefunden **seufz**...

****

Disclaimer

Das ist alles nicht meins, alles gehört den enormen Künstlern Tolkien und Jackson, deren Werk ich sehr bewundere. Vor allem die Elben gehören mir nicht. Leider. Sonst könnte ich Unmengen an Geld mit ihnen machen.   
Aber da sie nicht meins sind und nie meins sein werden, mache ich natürlich auch keinen Profit damit. Ich schreibe dies lediglich zu meiner und hoffentlich auch Eurer Unterhaltung.

****

Warnung

In dieser Story gibt's Romantik, Witz, Spannung, aber keine Ü-Eier - na, vielleicht doch, wenn ich welche in die Finger bekomme.   
Dafür vielleicht aber irgendwann ein bißchen Sex, und deswegen setze ich dieses Ding hier auf "R". Wer mit wem weiß ich noch nicht, aber aufgrund meiner Begabung könnte ich annehmen, es würde eventuell auch auf Slash herauslaufen. Daher Vorsicht bitte.  
Vielen Dank fürs Beachten der Sicherheitsmaßregeln. 

~*~*~*~

Ich spüre, wie das Licht der Morgensonne durch meine geschlossenen Lider scheint. Ächzend rolle ich mich auf dem Sofa herum, ziehe die Decke noch einmal fester über mich. Dann fällt es mir wieder ein. Was für ein absolut seltsamer Traum. 

Haldir, Legolas und Gimli in meinem Wohnzimmer. Oh bitte. Aber nett war's, nett. 

Ich runzele die Stirn. Was wohl passiert sein mag, daß ich auf der Couch übernachtet habe? Vermutlich, denke ich, bin ich nur mal wieder vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen. 

Als ich die Decke zurückwerfe, zögere ich kurz. Ich bin noch angezogen. Aber auch das ist ja nichts neues. Ich denke, eine Dusche wird mit gut tun.

Ich setze mich auf, ziehe die Decke um meine Schultern. Kalt ist es; das Fenster steht auf. Wieder zögere ich. Wann habe ich das Fenster geöffnet?   
Egal, jetzt erst mal eine Dusche. Vielleicht auch ein Bad.   
Und danach - Kaffee.   
Bloß gut, denke ich, daß heute Samstag ist und ich nicht arbeiten muß. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich einen schweren Kater und versuche verzweifelt, mich zu erinnern, woher.

Die Decke hinter mir herschleifend tappe ich mit halb geschlossenen Augen in den Flur und stolpere über etwas, das ich in dem Halbdunkel des fensterlosen Raumes nur als "braune Rolle" identifizieren kann. Es stört mich nicht weiter. Ich öffne die Tür zum Bad. 

Und erstarre.   
Blinzele.   
Reibe meine Augen. 

Und beschließe, die Tür wieder zu schließen und danach noch einmal zu öffnen. Vielleicht geht meine Halluzination ja dann weg?  
Es ist immer noch dasselbe Bild, was sich mir bietet, selbst nachdem ich den Vorgang zweimal wiederholt habe. 

In meiner Badewanne liegt Haldir. Er ist splitterfasernackt in einer schaumlosen Badewanne und gerade dabei, seine Haare mit klarem Wasser zu waschen.

Ich schließe die Tür wieder und beschließe, den Kaffee vor dem Bad zu nehmen, um mich wieder aufzuwecken. So schlurfe ich grübelnd den Flur hinunter zur Küche. 

Als ich um die Ecke biete und in die Küche starre, ist mir, als würde mein Herz mehrere Schläge lang aussetzen. 

Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz von Düsterwald, sitzt nur mit Leggings bekleidet auf dem Fensterbrett des geöffneten Fensters und läßt aus dem vierten Stock die Beine nach draußen baumeln; der Wind spielt mit seinen goldblonden Haaren. Am Tisch sitzt Gimli im Unterhemd. 

Ich glaube, daß ich meine Halluzinationen einfach nur ignorieren muß. Vielleicht gehen sie ja dann weg. 

Deshalb gehe ich wortlos zur Küchenzeile, greife mir die Kaffeekanne und lasse Wasser hineinlaufen. "Auch schon wach?" höre ich die melodische Stimme vom Fenster. 

Ich höre Dich nicht, ich sehe Dich nicht, ich spreche nicht mit Dir, denke ich, Du bist gar nicht Da. Du bist reine Einbildung.   
Du bist ein Elbenprinz, und Elbenprinzen sitzen nicht halbnackt auf Fensterbänken und lassen die Beine baumeln.   
Ganz besonders nicht in unserer Welt. 

Die blonde Halluzination auf meinem Fensterbrett spricht mich wieder an. "Hallo! Du! Sterbliche! Ich rede mit Dir!"

Ich fahre fort, Kaffee zu kochen; gieße Wasser in die Maschine, fülle Filter und Kaffeepulver ein. **Viel** Kaffeepulver. Ich muß aufwachen. 

Hinter mir brummelt es "Vielleicht kann sie doch nicht so richtig sprechen. Sie hat ja gestern auch nicht viel gesagt."

Ich ignoriere auch die zweite, die bärtige Halluzination, während ich beobachte, wie der Kaffee durchläuft, und vermeide es tunlichst, in ihre Richtungen zu schauen. Ich will keine Zwangsjacke. 

Und die Halluzinationen sind still.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich sie immer noch sehen, kann vor allem **ihn** sehen, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen im Fenster sitzt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hat und sich den Wind sanft durch die Haare wehen läßt. Er ist malerisch schön, wie eine Statue; die Muskeln rollen unter der hellen, nahezu leuchtenden Alabasterhaut hin und her, als er sich streckt; die Morgensonne taucht seinen Körper in ein rötliches Licht.  
Ich werde ihn ignorieren. Er wird verschwinden, genau wie die Stimmen in meinem Kopf.

Als ich mir gerade den Kaffee eingießen will, höre ich links von mir bei der Tür das Geräusch von Tropfen, die auf den Boden prallen. Ich fahre herum. Dort lehnt Haldir im Türrahmen, mein Lieblingshandtuch um seine Hüften gewickelt, und grinst. 

Vor Schreck verschütte ich den Kaffee und fluche, als er mich an der Hand verbrennt. "Scheiße - Aua - das tut WEH!"

In meinem Fluchen erstarre ich; die Schmerzen in meiner Hand sind nur noch sekundär wichtig. Sie sind nur noch dazu da, um zu beweisen, was ich nicht wahrhaben wollte, was ich nicht verstehen will. Das muß bedeuten, daß ich nicht mehr schlafe. 

Gut, aber Halluzinationen kann ich ja trotzdem haben, füge ich meinem Denken grimmig und stumm hinzu. 

Die Statue vom Fensterrahmen springt mit katzenhafter Eleganz auf mich zu. Halluzinationen können so real erscheinen, denke ich und beobachte wieder fasziniert, wie die Muskeln unter seiner Haut arbeiten. 

Der Elbenprinz ergreift meine Hand. Die Berührung der weichen Hand erinnert mich an etwas. Das hatte ich doch schon einmal...? Ach ja, gestern. Ich stutze. Gestern?

Er murmelt etwas über meine gerötete Haut, die zwei oder drei kleine Blasen geworfen hat und streicht zart mit seinen Fingern darüber. Die Blasen verschwinden, das Scharlachrot verwandelt sich in einen leichten Rosaton. 

Verblüfft betrachte ich meine Hand, die noch vor wenigen Sekunden verbrannt war und nun so aussieht, als wäre ich nur ein wenig zu lange in der Sonne gewesen.   
Ich träume nicht. Und Halluzinationen habe ich offenbar auch keine.   
Diese ...Wesen in meiner Küche sind real. 

Tropfen auf meinem Handrücken indizieren, daß sich Haldir ebenfalls über meine Hand gebeugt hat. Das Wasser perlt aus seinen Haaren. 

"Moment..." setze ich an, springe zurück und lasse die Tasse, die ich mit meiner gesunden Hand bis dahin noch krampfhaft festgehalten hatte, fallen.   
Haldir fängt sie auf halbem Wege zum Boden mit einer mir unbegreiflichen, schnellen Bewegung seines Körpers auf, ohne daß ein einziger Tropfen verloren geht und stellt sie auf den Tisch. 

Ich will sprechen. Ich will es wirklich. Es gelingt mir aber nicht. Aus den Tiefen meiner eigenen Kehle kommt ein Geräusch, das ich nicht deuten kann, aber es hört sich in etwa so an wie... 

**__**

"Wargl!"

Legolas legt den Kopf schief; sieht mich an. "Bitte?"

**__**

"Urgs..."

Haldir beugt sich hinunter, flüstert zu mir. Ich schaudere, als sein Atem über mein Ohr streicht, als er spricht. "Ja?"

Ich spüre, wie mein Gesicht brennt. Ich muß feuerrot sein und bin nicht fähig, ein einziges verständliches Wort von mir zu geben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll, und ich mag das nicht. 

Etwas zupft an meinem Ärmel. Ich wende den Blick von Legolas' eisblauen Augen ab und schaue nach unten. Gimli.   
"Es wäre schön, Mensch," beginnt er, "wenn Du wieder sprechen könntest, und zwar eine Sprache, die wir alle hier verstehen. Es würde Dich ja auch nicht weiterbringen, wenn ich hier Zwergisch reden würde, oder?"

Haldir räuspert sich. "Wir hätten da nämlich ein paar Fragen..."

Ich falle rückwärts auf den Küchenstuhl; meine Beine haben nachgegeben.   
"Ich auch", murmele ich, "ich auch, ganz sicher sogar. Sogar ein paar _ganz viele_ Fragen."   
Ich seufze und stehe wieder auf. "Ich koche mal mehr Kaffee, ich glaube, wir brauchen jetzt alle welchen. Setzt Euch doch."

Doch ich glaube, wir alle können unsere Neugier nicht zurückhalten, denn kaum habe ich mich umgedreht, fangen wir alle vier an, unsere Fragen zur gleichen Zeit zu stellen. 

Ich beginne mit "Wie..."  
Haldir fragt "Was..."  
Legolas murmelt " Warum... "  
und Gimli stimmt ein mit "Wo..."

Der Rest geht unter in unserem gemeinsamen Lachen. So ganz wohl fühle ich mich noch nicht. Aber es wird besser, langsam besser. Der Gedanke allerdings, daß ich nicht nur Halluzinationen habe, beruhigt mich nicht unbedingt. 

So sage ich "Gut. Einer nach dem anderen; Ladies first, ich also zuerst. Wie ist das möglich? Wie kommt ihr hierher?"  
Haldir zuckt die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich wollte einfach raus. Es ist langweilig geworden."

Legolas scheint meine Gedanken zu lesen und fügt "Und nein, wir wissen nicht, ob das bei anderen Filmen auch funktioniert.   
Aber irgendwann haben wir entdeckt, daß wir die Zuschauer sehen können, und einmal ist uns in der Schlacht ein kleinerer Stein rübergefallen. Ich habe es genau gesehen.   
Wir haben dann nachher darüber gesprochen, und sind zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß es sehr ungewöhnlich sein muß. Wir wußten allerdings nicht, daß wir selber hinübergelangen können." hinzu.

Gimli meint dann "Also ich für meinen Teil weiß noch nicht, ob ich mich fehl am Platze fühlen soll oder ob ich es hier gut finde. Darf ich jetzt was fragen?"

Ich lehne mich an der Küchenzeile zurück, nippe an meiner Tasse. "Na klar, hau rein!"

"Erst ich," drängelt Haldir sich vor. Ich seufze. 

"Was ist das für Zauber, dort in der kleinen Kammer? Wo man an dem Metallgriff zieht und bekommt warmes Wasser?"

Au klasse, denke ich, Wasserinstallationen haben die in Mittelerde wohl noch nicht. "Erkläre ich später," sage ich, nicht willig diesen Raum jetzt zu verlassen, um mit einem Haldir, der nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften trägt, mein Bad zu erkunden.

"Und warum sind bei Euch so seltsame Gläser vor den Fenstern, da bekommt ja keiner Luft," schimpft Legolas, "ich habe mir den Kopf gestoßen, nur, weil ich hinaussehen wollte, und wenn der Herr Zwerg nicht auf die Idee gekommen wäre, an dem Griff zu drehen, hättest Du jetzt ein Glas weniger."

Wieder muß ich seufzen. "Legolas, es wird hier manchmal sehr kalt. Das Glas hält die Kälte draußen, wenn wir hier drinnen heizen." Ich bin froh, daß der Prinz nicht das Fenster eingeschlagen hat. Der Krach wäre vermutlich in der ganzen Straße zu hören gewesen und hätte eine Menge Ärger verursacht. 

"Und wo ist die Feuerstelle?" fragt der Elb wieder, noch bevor sich der Zwerg mit seiner Frage vordrängeln kann.   
"Brauchen wir nicht, später erzähle ich mal etwas mehr dazu," sage ich, denn ich sehe einen seltsamen Ausdruck wie... Verzweiflung?... in Gimlis Augen. "Bitte, Gimli, sprich doch."

Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, daß der Zwerg irgendwie verkniffen dreinschaut.   
"Wo ist der Baum?" fragt er. 

"Der ...Baum?" Meine Augenbrauen suchen Kontakt mit meinem Haaransatz. Was zum Teufel meint der mit Baum? "Bäume sind bei uns draußen, wieso, was willst Du denn mit einem Baum?"

"Nun ja..." meint er und rutscht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Haldir grunzt verächtlich. "Keine Selbstkontrolle, der Herr Zwerg." 'Der Herr Zwerg' wirft ihm ein paar Augen voll Äxte zu.

Ich bin wohl ein kleines naives Dummchen, denke ich. Was könnte er mit einem 'Baum' meinen, wo ich einfach nicht drauf komme, was für die anderen so offensichtlich ist?

"Gimli. Sprich." Sage ich und beuge mich zu ihm herunter, damit wir Augenhöhe haben. "Was willst Du mit einem Baum?"

Legolas gluckst. 

"Ich - hmmm - ich hatte vor der Schlacht einiges getrunken, und jetzt, so langsam..."

Ich bin bestürzt. Die Armen. Und andererseits...

"Moment, ihr kriegt raus, wie die Badewanne funktioniert und wie Fenster aufgehen, aber die Bedeutung des Klos, der kleinen Keramikschüssel, die im Bad am Boden verankert ist, ging Euch nicht auf?"

"Doch," brummt Gimli, "man kann darin sehr gut sein Hemd und seinen Bart waschen. Und wo ist nun der Baum?"

Ich friemele unkontrolliert in meinen zerzausten Haaren und bemühe mich, in seiner Gegenwart weder einzuatmen noch einen lauten Lachanfall zu bekommen.

"Gut, Jungs," sage ich, als ich einigermaßen meine Fassung wiedergefunden habe, "ich denke, das erste, was wir jetzt machen, ist, Euch einen menschlichen Haushalt zu erklären. Und dann, wenn ich dies zu meiner ausgesprochenen eigenen Zufriedenheit getan habe, werde ich kurz hinuntergehen und ein paar neue Hemden für den Zwerg besorgen... und für alle etwas anderes zum Anziehen."

"Anziehen?" tönen drei Stimmen im Terzett. 

"Ja, anziehen, oder dachtet ihr, ihr könnt mit den Rüstungen draußen rumlaufen? Heute ist ein schöner Tag, und ich habe keineswegs vor, den ganzen Tag im Haus zu bleiben...

~*~*~*~

~ ...wird fortgesetzt... ~


	5. Wertvolles Salz

****

Zu den Reviews:

@ Tolka: Kein Thema, ich schreibe natürlich weiter. So langsam fängt das Ding an, mir zu gefallen...  
@ Ivy_Burrows: Hmm, mal sehen. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt jedes Mal, wenn ich ein Kapitel hochlade, noch fast gar keine Ahnung, wie das nächste aussehen wird...  
@Klara L. Maxeiner: Klar, mach, von mir aus immer gerne :-) Deine Seite finde ich sehr hübsch :-)  
@heitzenedera: Ich mag Haldir auch; aber ich habe ihn jetzt schon durch drei Stories geprügelt - zwei englische, "Border Crossers" und "The Begetting-Day Party" die auf elffic.com zu finden sind und eine deutsche, die hier unter "Haldirs Tod" zu finden ist, und jetzt mag ich mich mal Legolas zuwenden.   
@ Shelley: Die Klolösung fand ich für den Zwerg passend. Schau, er ist klein, das Klo dürfte für ihn gute Tischplattenhöhe haben. 

@Demetra, Claudia, und all die anderen: Mensch Leute, ich bin gerührt über all Eure lieben Worte! Klasse! Ich hoffe, ihr haltet mich nicht für gierig, wenn ich mir noch mehr wünsche ;-)

****

Disclaimer

Das ist alles nicht meins, alles gehört den enormen Künstlern Tolkien und Jackson, deren Werk ich sehr bewundere. Vor allem die Elben gehören mir nicht. Leider. Sonst könnte ich Unmengen an Geld mit ihnen oder sonst was machen.   
Aber da sie nicht meins sind und nie meins sein werden, mache ich natürlich auch keinen Profit damit und kann sie auch so nicht haben. Ich schreibe dies lediglich zu meiner und hoffentlich auch Eurer Unterhaltung.

****

Warnung

In dieser Story gibt's Romantik, Witz, Spannung, aber keine Ü-Eier - na, vielleicht doch, wenn ich welche in die Finger bekomme.   
Dafür vielleicht aber irgendwann ein bißchen Sex, und deswegen setze ich dieses Ding hier auf "R". Wer mit wem weiß ich noch nicht, aber aufgrund meiner Begabung könnte ich annehmen, es würde eventuell auch auf Slash herauslaufen. Daher Vorsicht bitte.  
Vielen Dank fürs Beachten der Sicherheitsmaßregeln. 

~*~*~*~

Zwei Stunden später, nach endlosen Diskussionen darüber, warum man auf der Schüssel **immer** sitzen sollte, egal, ob man ansonsten einen _Baum_ gebraucht hätte oder ein _Erdloch_, dem dringenden Ratschlag an die drei, nichts anzufassen, was sie nicht kennen, und sich nicht im vierten Stock mit den Beinen nach draußen aufs Fensterbrett zu setzen, weil das von Nachbarn eventuell als Selbstmordabsicht ausgelegt werden könnte, verlasse ich seufzend die Wohnung.   
Legolas beschwert sich gerade noch lautstark über die seltsamen Gebräuche der Sterblichen, Bäume in und um Häusern abgeschafft zu haben sowie einiges anderes.   
Mir schwant, es wird eine Rache fällig. 

In meiner Handtasche befinden sich vier Zettel; Gimlis Fußumrandung, Haldirs Fußumrandung und Legolas' Fußumrandung sowie einer mit ihren Maßen. Es war nicht einfach, ihnen zu erklären, wofür ich die Fußumrandungen brauche, aber sie haben wohl verstanden, daß ihre Schlachtstiefel an einem Sommertag nicht besonders praktisch sind.   
Rechtzeitig zur Öffnung stehe ich im Klamottenramschladen an der Ecke, den ich sonst weitestgehend meide; aber ich muß drei Kerle mit ungewöhnlichen Größen einkleiden und zudem schnell sein, und das könnte woanders teuer werden. 

Eine Stunde später verlasse ich den Laden unter dem Seufzen der Verkäuferinnen, die ich sechzig Minuten lang perfekt beschäftigt habe, mit drei vollen Tüten und danke Gott, der Göttin, den Valar und wer mir sonst noch so einfällt, daß es Sommer ist und ich für Beine mit einer Seitenlänge von 130 Zentimetern keine langen Hosen besorgen mußte.   
Die Verkäuferinnen schicken vermutlich ähnliche Stoßgebete zum Himmel, daß ich niemals wieder auftauche.   
Ich linse in eine der Tüten, sehe den hellblauen Schriftzug auf dem weißen T-Shirt darin und grinse, als ich über die Straße zum Schuhdiscounter gehe, wo ich eine weitere halbe Stunde die Verkäuferinnen auf der Suche nach akzeptablem Herrenschuhen in den Größen 34, 48 und 50 mürbe mache. 

Als ich die Wohnungstür aufschließe, höre ich ungewöhnliche Geräusche aus meinem Wohnzimmer. Es hört sich in etwa so an wie...

__

"Ai! Aiya! Ayyyeeee, Legol-a-a-a-ssssss.... härter... tiefer..."

und ist eindeutig Haldirs Stimme. 

Ich beginne, immer noch in der Tür stehend mit konsterniertem Gesichtsausdruck kopfschüttelnd meine Nasenwurzel zu massieren und frage mich kurz, ob den Herren aus Mittelerde der Ausdruck "Slash" geläufig sein dürfte.

Der Zwerg hopst mir aus der Küche entgegen. Sein Gesicht zeigt blanken Horror. 

"Mach, das sie aufhören!" bettelt er.   
Au weia. "Äh - wieso - was machen sie denn?"  
"Die sind da drin - und die-"

Ein lautes "Ayyyiiieeee!" gefolgt von einem halb geschnurrten "Du machst das so gut, mein Prinz..." aus dem Wohnzimmer unterbricht ihn. 

"Da, hörst Du?" klagt der Zwerg. "Ich gehe da nicht rein! Ich will nicht sehen, was die machen!"

"Ich kümmer' mich drum," knurre ich, während ich die Tüten fallen lassen und denke aber eigentlich, daß ich lieber wieder gehen möchte. 

Langsam, die Hände zu Fäusten ballend und immer wieder öffnend, mit spürbar gesträubten Nackenhaaren und einer Gänsehaut auf meinen Unterarmen gehe ich zur halb geschlossenen Tür des Wohnzimmers. 

Darüber zu lesen, denke ich, ist eine Sache.   
Ich bin mir aber nicht wirklich sicher, ob ich jetzt tatsächlich real in eine kleine liebevolle Vereinigung eines Elbenprinzen und eines Galadhrim hereinplatzen möchte. 

Ich schaue mich um. Gimli steht in der Küchentür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaut mich an, während er erwartungsvoll mit dem Fuß tappt. 

Seufzend stoße ich die Tür auf. Ich bin angespannt, aber das Bild, was sich mir bietet, ist bei weitem nicht das, was ich eigentlich erwartet hatte.

Haldir liegt mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen und Beinen immer noch mit meinem Handtuch mehr oder weniger bekleidet auf dem Boden. Legolas sitzt auf ihm, genauer gesagt auf seinem Hintern, und massiert ihm den Rücken. "Oy, Legolas," ruft er, "da, ja, genau da ist der Muskel verspannt! Härter, Legolas - fass mich härter an!"

Ein Schluchzen entfährt meiner Kehle, das wohl eigentlich mal ein Lacher werden wollte. Ich raufe meine Haare. Ich denke kurz darüber nach, daß ich, wenn ich damit so weitermache, mir wohl in spätestens einer Woche alle Haare ausgerauft haben werde. 

"Jungs," sage ich, "ihr macht mich alt und grau. Ehrlich."

Zwei Paar blaue Augen sehen mich an; eins eisfarben, eins tintenfarben. "Ehrlich?" fragt Legolas verblüfft, "ich dachte, das erledigt bei Euch die Zeit. Ich wußte nicht, daß wir helfen können?" Er boxt Haldir in die Rippen. "Mellon, wir Elben können Mittelerde übernehmen," sagt er mit einem Grinsen, "wir müssen uns nur gegenseitig massieren, dann sind wir die Menschen schnell los!"

Danke, Legolas, denke ich und hole die Tüten. Ich denke an den hellblauen Schriftzug und weiß, daß ich meine Rache dafür bekommen werde. 

"Nichts für ungut..." versucht Legolas meinen leicht giftigen Gesichtsausdruck zu beschwichtigen.

Zu spät, mein Prinz, denke ich. "Macht ja nichts," wedele ich mit der Hand und packe drei Stapel Kleidung zusammen. 

"Das ist Deiner," sage ich zu ihm und zeige auf den Stapel, auf dem obenauf blaue Schrift auf hellem Grund zu sehen ist, das ist Deiner," adressiere ich Haldir und zeige auf einen khakigrünen Stapel, "und das, Gimli - Du kannst reinkommen, die sind harmlos - das braune Zeug hier ist Deines. In unserer Kleidung sind immer Schildchen in Shirts und Hosen, die gehören nach hinten innen - nur, damit es da keine Verwirrung gibt. Die Hosen sind kurz oder halblang, weil es warm ist. Ich gehe jetzt duschen; ihr könnt Euch ja anziehen."

Ich drifte in mein Schlafzimmer, zupfe einen Bikini aus der Kommode und ein Kleidchen aus dem Schrank und verschwinde dann im Bad, welches ich nicht vergesse abzuschließen. Ich weiß so wenig von elbischen und zwergischen Gebräuchen, denke ich. 

Eine Viertelstunde später verlasse ich das Bad wieder, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen... und in Tränen auszubrechen. Lachtränen.   
Ich bemerke, wie ich wieder anfange, meine Haare zu raufen, die noch naß sind.   
"Äh - Jungs - ich geh dann noch mal ins Bad. Die **ganz kurzen Hosen** gehören **unter** die etwas längeren." 

Ich beschließe, das "Warum tragt ihr Kleidung, die man gar nicht sieht?" von Haldir zu ignorieren.

Fünf Minuten später starte ich einen neuen Versuch, diesmal zu meiner Zufriedenheit. Haldir zupft noch an seinen Bermudas herum.   
"So kleiden sich die Menschen?" sagt er verzweifelt.   
"Jepp," antworte ich.   
Er mustert mich in meinem schenkellangen blauen Trägerkleidchen von oben bis unten. "Und Du ziehst Dich **wann** an?"

Ich entscheide, daß Ignoranz seiner Worte mir gefällt. 

Legolas sieht zu niedlich aus mit dem hellen Shirt und den blauen Shorts; doch sein Gesicht ist unglücklich. "Was's los, Legs?" Ich kann mir ein breites Grinsen beim Anblick der Worte auf seiner Brust nicht verkneifen. 

"Was heißt das?" mault er und tippt auf die Schrift.   
"For sale," sage ich. Er wirft mir einen wütenden Blick zu.   
"Lesen kann ich selber, ich wollte wissen, was das heißt!"

OK, Eure Majestät... meine Rache für die grauen Haare von vorhin und für sämtliche Anschuldigungen von heute früh.   
Kurz bekomme ich Zweifel, denn immerhin hat ja er auch heute morgen meine Hand geheilt.   
Dann wiederum denke ich, daß ich ohne die drei ja gar keine verbrannte Hand gehabt hätte und befinde, daß meine Rache eine gute Idee war. 

"Für Salz," lüge ich und bemühe mich, nicht zu brüllen von dem Gelächter, was sich gerade in meinem Hinterkopf aufbaut.  
"Für Salz? Das ist aber ein dummer Spruch," beschwert sich der Elbenprinz.   
"Neinnein," schwindele ich gar nicht mal so sehr. "Salz ist sehr wichtig auf diesem Planeten. Es erhält uns am Leben. 'Für Salz' heißt, Du bist besonders wertvoll."  
Legolas strahlt. "Hast Du gehört, Gimli? Ich bin wertvoll. Selbst die Menschen erkennen das." Haldir hebt eine Augenbraue, Gimli brummelt. Ich grinse. 

"Und jetzt?" sagt Legolas, während ich aus dem Wandschrank im Flur einen Korb und Decken hole. 

"Jetzt gehen wir schwimmen." antworte ich, damit beschäftigt, alles in den Korb zu stopfen und vor allem Mückenspray und Sonnenschutzcreme nicht zu vergessen. 

"Schwimmen?" Gimli legt den Kopf schief. "aber ich habe heute doch schon meinen Bart gewaschen!"

Eben, denke ich, eben. 

Als die drei beginnen, simultan zu den Schwertgürteln zu greifen, die im Flur neben der braunen Rolle, die im übrigen Legolas' Köcher ist, liegen, stelle ich mich mit verschränkten Armen hin und gucke ernst. "Nein," sage ich bestimmt.

"Aber-" versucht Haldir anzusetzen. 

"Nein. Sämtliche Schwerter, Messer," mein Blick fährt über den Stapel und versucht, zusammenzufassen, "Bögen, Äxte, Dolche, Pfeile und was auch immer das Ding da mit den zwei Griffen sein mag, bleiben zu hause."

"Orks...?" versucht Legolas mit enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck einzuwerfen. 

"Nein. Keine Orks. Wir haben nur Mücken, und dagegen hilft das hier." Ich zupfe die gelbe Sprühflasche aus dem Korb. 

"Schade," mault Gimli. 

Ich stehe da und mustere die drei. Sie sehen ja schon ganz alltagstauglich aus, nur...  
"Aber eines müssen wir noch machen," seufze ich und grabbele wieder in die Einkaufstüte.

Nach fast zehn Minuten Protest habe ich die beiden Elben so weit, meine Einwände zu verstehen und wir begeben uns in den Innenhof, wo wir vor meinem weißen Auto stehenbleiben. "Das, meine Freunde," sage ich nicht stolzlos, "ist mein Cabrio." Ächzend hebe ich das Dach und den Korb in den Kofferraum. 

Wir setzen uns; Haldir neben mir auf dem Beifahrersitz, Gimli und Legolas hinten. "Schön," sagt Haldir und legt den Kopf zurück, um sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen zu lassen. 

Mein Lächeln wird teuflisch. "Musik?"

"Gerne," sagt Gimli, "Legolas, sing uns-"

"Das war nicht, was ich meinte," grinse ich, schalte die Anlage ein, die neben dem Auto mein ganzer Stolz ist und knipse den Wechsler um zur CD mit den alten Liedern, die ich gerne höre. 

Sie sind erschrocken, ja, vor allem wegen der Lautstärke, denke ich. Aber nach einer kurzen Erklärung, daß das die normale Art der Menschenmusik sei. wippen sie schon nach wenigen Sekunden mit. 

Und so kommt es, daß an einem Samstagmorgen ein kleines, weißes Cabrio durch den Torbogen aus dem Innenhof eines Hamburger Hauses rollt. 

Die Insassen - ein blondes Mädchen im blauen Trägerkleid, zwei große, auffallend hellhäutige und schöne junge blonde Männer mit Frotteestirnbändern, welche dominant ihre Ohren verdecken, und ein sehr kleiner, älterer, bärtiger Mann wippten unter den lauten Tönen von Mr. Oizos 'Flat Beat' hin und her, als sich das Fahrzeug in den Straßenverkehr einreiht.

~*~*~*~

~ ...wird fortgesetzt... ~


	6. Elben und Sprachprobleme

****

Zu den Reviews:

@Shelley: Die Auflösung der T-Shirt-Frage gibt's hier in diesem Kapitel :-)  
@Asahi: Jepp, ich komme aus HH. Zwar nicht direkt, aber aus der Nähe davon - links unterhalb, um genau zu sein... Gibt's hier noch mehr aus der Gegend? Vielleicht sollte man einen Hamburger Fanfiction-Stammtisch aufbauen?  
@ Ivy_Burrows: Jepp, das muß recht cool sein. Cabriofahren ist ja ohnehin schon..., aber dann auch noch mit Elben und Zwerg...?   
@ Claudia: Huch, jemand liebt diese Story... *rotwerd*...  
@ Demetra: Naja, 'pogen' würde ich mit Gimli auch nicht wollen...   
@Lenara: Genau, an Spock habe ich auch gedacht.  
@ heitzenedera: Tja, ich hab mich leider nicht getraut, die drei in ein öffentliches Schwimmbad zu schleppen. Zu viel Aufsehen, wenn die jemand erkennt.   
@Soso: Sprachprobleme; danke. Habs hier mal versucht, welche anklingen zu lassen. 

~*~*~*~

Während wir fahren, überlege ich, daß wir eigentlich auch gleich was zu essen holen könnten. Wir stoppen also am nächsten Supermarkt und ich schließe die Herrschaften nonchalant im geschlossenen Cabrio ein, bevor ich mich auf einen schnellen Run durch die Regale begebe.   
Das letzte, was ich brauchen kann, denke ich, sind zwei Elben und ein Zwerg, die in einem Supermarkt aus welchem Grunde auch immer Aufsehen erregen. 

Denn so lustig die drei sind; so spannend es ist, sie um mich zu haben, und so gut ich sie mit Alltagskleidung auch 'getarnt' haben mag - mir ist hundertprozentig klar, daß, wenn irgendjemand die drei sieht und den Film auch nur einmal genauer angesehen hat, sie würden sofort erkannt werden.   
Und bei dem Tumult, denke ich, will ich nicht dabei sein. 

Ich verlasse den Supermarkt mit drei vollen Tüten plus Getränken - das muß mindestens übers Wochenende reichen. Kurz denke ich darüber nach, dankbar sein zu können, daß nicht einer der Hobbits mit all seinen kleinen Kollegen auf die Idee kam, aus dem Film zu mir zu hopsen - die, so nehme ich an, hätten mir mit Sicherheit die Haare vom Kopf gefressen. 

Am Ausgang ist ein Stand mit Sonnenbrillen; das übliche billige Zeugs, was brechen wird, wenn man es einmal zu scharf ansieht - aber ich kann nicht widerstehen und kaufe vier, von denen ich denke, daß sie uns in ungeahnte Matrix-Dimensionen schleudern werden, wenn ich nur fest genug daran glaube.   
Kurz bedauere ich, 'Agent Elrond' nicht hier zu haben, denke aber, daß die drei auch so genug Spaß für mich bedeuten. 

Wir setzen unsere Fahrt sonnenbebrillt durch Hamburg fort; fahren durch den Hafen und ich lächele, als ich ihre Blicke auf den Schiffen sehe. 

"Schau, Haldir," sagt Legolas andächtig, "so viele Schiffe; alle nach Westen!"   
Ich muß schrecklich lachen; die zwei sehen mich konsterniert an.   
"Die fahren nicht alle nach Westen. Manche fahren nach Norden; andere nach Süden, oder sonst wo hin, was weiß ich."

"Und welche fahren nach Valinor?" meint Haldir hoffnungsvoll.   
Ich runzele die Brauen. "Von hier aus? Gar keines. Wir haben kein 'Valinor', Jungs. Wir sind hier auf der Erde, nicht in Mittelerde."   
Ich bemerke, daß meine Aussage sie offensichtlich enttäuscht, und versuche, die Stimmung mit etwas Musik zu lockern. 

Zu Sid Vicious' Version von 'My way' fahren wir über die Köhlbrandbrücke, und ich genieße ihre bewundernden Blicke über die Aussicht.   
"Bei Elbereth," flüstert Haldir, "wer hat dieses Monument erbaut?"  
"Brückenbauer," antworte ich trocken.   
"Ah," ist seine Antwort; aber ich merke, daß er nicht zufriedengestellt ist. Die unvermeidliche Nachfrage kommt. "_Menschliche_ Brückenbauer?"  
"Was sonst? Wir haben hier nichts anderes. Naja, außer vielleicht Daniel Küblböck; der geht aber eher als Kreuzung zwischen Hobbit und Ork durch..."

Endlich haben wir die Fahrt beendet, wir stehen an einem kleinen, versteckten Elbstrand hinter den Obstplantagen des Alten Landes*. In der Entfernung ist der Anleger der Fähre von Grünendeich zu sehen, an dem sich mehrere Menschen tummeln - ein beliebtes Ausflugsziel. 

"Die See," jauchzt Legolas.   
"Nein, die Elbe," brummele ich und beginne, Decken auf dem Sandboden zu verteilen.   
"Hah," triumphiert Haldir, "Ihr habt also doch welche hier! Wo ist sie?"  
"Wo haben wir was hier? Wer ist wo?" meine ich irritiert.  
"Die Elbe! Wo ist die Maid?" Seine scharfen Augen beginnen, sich suchend umzublicken.   
Wieder einmal denke ich, daß ich spätestens in einer Woche sehr grau sein werde und seufze laut.   
"Nein, Haldir. Der Fluß hier heißt so. Elbe. Da kann er nix für; da kann ich aber auch nix für."

Wieder ignoriere ich sein Gemaule bezüglich der seltsamen sprachlichen Eigenschaften der Menschen. 

Legolas kniet still, wie eine Statue, bei den Bäumen des kleinen Wäldchens hinter uns, und ist gerade dabei, Konversation zu betreiben. Ich versuche, durch reine Beobachtung herauszufinden mit wem, komme aber zu nichts; da Haldir gerade begonnen hat, den Inhalt der Tüten im geöffneten Kofferraum zu untersuchen, Gimli sich interessiert auf die Steinpolder am Ufer ein paar Meter weiter gestürzt hat und somit alle beiden zu weit entfernt sind. Ich gehe also zur Klärung des Mysteriums hinüber zum Prinzen von Düsterwald. 

Er sitzt neben einem Busch, streichelt die Blätter und zwitschert leise auf Elbisch vor sich hin. Ich runzele die Stirn. "Was zur Hölle _machst_ du da?" Ich werde mit einem Blick belohnt, der irgendwo zwischen "wütend" und "hochnäsig" liegt. "Ich spreche mit dem Baum, was sonst."

__

Ah so, du sprichst mit einem Baum, nee, ist schon klar, mache ich sonst auch jeden Tag....

"Oh - ähm - tja - und was sagt er so?"  
"Er ist nicht glücklich mit dem Wasser," sagt er und nickt hinüber zum Fluß. 

"Hmmm. Ähm - Legolas?"  
"Ja?"

"Willst du den ganzen Tag mit dem Wald diskutieren, oder könnte ich dich zum Schwimmen überreden?"

Zarte Augenbrauen werden angehoben. "Da drin?"

"Schon..." sage ich und denke drüber nach, was er wohl gemacht hätte, wenn ich ihn in ein gechlortes, öffentliches Schwimmbad geschleppt hätte. "Himmel, du sollst schwimmen, nicht die Elbe leersaufen!"

Augenbrauen erheben sich in ungeahnte Höhen. "...leersaufen?"   
Ich begreife. Er versteht mich nicht, mein Ausdruck ist ihm fremd.   
"Du sollst das nicht trinken, du sollst drin baden," erkläre ich freundlich. 

Mir war nicht klar, denke ich, daß es möglich wäre, diese Augenbrauen **noch** höher zu ziehen - aber er schafft es.   
"Ich dachte immer, baden solle einen reinigenden Effekt haben?"

Ich gluckse, beuge mich zu ihm hinunter. "Du erinnerst dich daran, daß der Zwerg heute seinen Bart im... im... naja, im Klo...?" 

Er lächelt seltsam. "Ja."

"Nun, dem gegenüber hat das da" - ich tippe zum Fluß - "sicherlich eine reinigende Wirkung. Aber ich kann den Zwerg nicht allein ins Wasser kriegen; und davon ab ist es auch warm, und das Wasser ist schön kühl. Also könntest du jetzt einfach den Baum einen Baum sein lassen und den Zwerg zum Schwimmen überreden, bevor er," ein kurzer Blick auf Gimli, der immer noch gierig die Steine des Polders untersucht, hilft mir bei meiner verzweifelten Erklärung, "anfängt, unter der Elbe die Mine von Moria auszubuddeln?"

Sein Lachen klingt hell, angenehm, und sein Gesicht leuchtet. Kurz denke ich, daß ich ihn so immer in Erinnerung behalten möchte, wie er jetzt aussieht - hell und leuchtend, wie ein Stern, in der Mittagssonne von Hamburg.   
Dann ist er auch schon weg, und bevor ich darauf hinweisen kann, daß wir eigentlich unsere Sachen ausziehen, bevor wir ins Wasser gehen, wirft er sich in die sanften Uferwellen und ruft nach Gimli. Ich seufze und wende mich der Decke zu, auf der Haldir schon stolz thront. 

Er _thront, _wirklich. Als Legolas im Wasser verschwindet, springt er auf.   
"Ich übernehme die erste Wache," sagt er stolz, was mich - wie schon so oft - zu einem Seufzer bringt.   
"Haldir, hier brauchen wir keine Wachen, wir sind in unserer Welt. Das hier ist kein Krisengebiet. Komm, reib mir lieber den Rücken ein, und wenn ich dich so ansehe mit deiner hellen Haut, sollte ich das vielleicht bei dir auch tun."

Er ist einen Moment lang enttäuscht, doch einen Augenblick später, als ich gerade dabei bin, mein Trägerkleid achtlos in Richtung Auto zu feuern, habe ich ernsthaft Angst, daß seine Augen eventuell hinausfallen könnten. 

Er stottert los. "Äh- ich- du- was- soll denn... das..."  
Oh. Der Herr Galadhrim sind irritiert. Ich bin amüsiert. 

"Junge, Junge," sage ich, "klapp mal die Kinnlade wieder hoch. Sonne ist zum braun werden da. Das geht nicht mit Trägerkleid, du verstehst?" Ich angele die Flasche aus dem Korb. "Pass auf, ich mach's vor," und beginne an seinem Shirt zu zerren.

"Ihr habt," beginnt er, und japst dabei etwas unnatürlich nach Luft, während er das Shirt abstreift, "seltsame Gebräuche in Eurer Welt, was... _Begattungsrituale_ anbetrifft."

"Haldir-Hasi," säusele ich, "kein Mensch will dich _begatten_. Hier geht's um Sonnencreme und Sonnenschutz." Versonnen starre ich über seinen Körper und füge insgeheim in Gedanken noch _aber wenn Du mich lieb fragen würdest - ich hätte keine Einwände..._ hinzu. 

"Hm," muffelt er. Ich verteile die Creme in meinen Händen und beginne, diesen unglaublichen Rücken damit zu bearbeiten.   
Oh du meine Güte! Jeder Mann, jede Frau, sogar jedes _Baby_ wäre auf derartige Haut neidisch.   
Es fühlt sich an wie eine seltsame Mischung aus Seide und aalglattem, warmen Plastik; so glatt und weich und auf seltsame Art angenehm.   
Ich beschließe insgeheim, 'Elben eincremen' in Zukunft bei meinen liebsten Beschäftigungen aufzuzählen, falls mal irgendjemand auf die Idee kommen sollte, mich danach zu fragen. 

Leider bin ich trotz aller angebrachten Gründlichkeit, die selbstverständlich nur aus meiner Angst vor einem bei ihm auftretenden Sonnenbrand an den Tag gelegt wird, viel zu schnell fertig, und nun ist er dran. 

Dachte ich noch vor wenigen Sekunden, daß **ich** Elben eincremen zu meinem Hobby erklären würde, komme ich nun zu der Auffassung, daß _von Elben eingecremt werden_ eigentlich noch viel besser ist. Ich versinke in wild erotischen Phantasien darüber, was diese Hände, neben geschickt Creme zu verteilen, noch so alles anstellen könnten. Und werde von ihm aus meinen Tagträumen gerissen. 

"Sage mal, Diana," beginnt er, "das Shirt, was Legolas da trägt..."  
_Uh-oh_. "Ja...?"  
"Das heißt aber nicht 'Für Salz'," stellt er fest.   
_Oha_. "Ach nein?"

"Nein. Ich war etwas aufmerksam auf dem Weg hierher, und habe entdeckt, daß diese Worte bei vielen Händlern zu sehen waren. Und die Leute, die dort standen, haben kein Salz davon getragen; noch sahen die Händler so aus, als würden sie welches verkaufen."

__

Helles Köpfchen, denke ich. "Aha?"

"Ich mutmaße," sinniert er, und ich höre, daß er durch ein Lächeln spricht, "daß dies so etwas ähnliches wie 'niedriger Preis' bedeutet."

"Mmmhmmm," murmele ich. 

"So lange er das nicht weiß..." höre ich Haldir flüstern und quittiere diese Aussage der Verschwiegenheit ebenfalls mit "Mmmhmmm."

Aus halb geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bauch liegend beobachte ich, wie Legolas und Gimli aus dem Wasser sprinten. "Nun habe ich für mindestens ein Jahr genug gebadet," muffelt der Zwerg. _Ich bezweifele das, denke ich_. 

Ein Ehepaar mit Kind läuft vorbei, mustert uns seltsam. "Mama", sagt das Kind lautstark beim Anblick des tropfnassen Legolas, der nun irgendwie gar nicht mehr so elegant-elbisch, aber immer noch schön aussieht, "warum ist der Mann denn zu verkaufen?" und zeigt auch noch deutlich aufs Shirt.   
Die Mutter zieht das Kind heran, murmelt etwas von "Nicht mit dem Finger auf andere Leute zeigen; die Familie zieht weiter. 

Legolas' Blick geht vom Kind zur Mutter, dann zu seinem Shirt, und plötzlich bemerke ich mit Entsetzen, wie sich eisblaue Augen auf mich richten. "Schade," grinst Haldir und ich springe auf, als ein wütender Elbenprinz mit raschen Schritten auf mich zugelaufen kommt. 

Er baut sich vor mir auf. Wäre ich nicht ohnehin schon fast zwei Köpfe kleiner - sein Blick würde mich im Boden versinken lassen. "Du..." knurrt er. Ich versuche zu lächeln. Lächeln hilft immer. 

Aber offenbar nicht bei Legolas. Mein Blickwinkel ändert sich in Bruchteilen von Sekunden; plötzlich sehe ich den Boden von - oben? -, und vor meiner Nase befindet sich Legolas' Hinterteil. Ich begreife, daß, aber nicht wie, er mich in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit über seine Schulter geworfen haben muß und mich nun langsam, aber sicher...

"Nein!" kreische ich noch, aber zu spät - ich werde ins Wasser geworfen. Tiefes Wasser, wie ich feststelle, als Wellen über meinem Kopf zusammenschlagen und ich keinen Boden unter den Füßen habe.

Ich versuche, an die Oberfläche zu kommen, aber etwas hält mich an den Schultern unter Wasser. Panisch öffne ich die Augen. Legolas. Ich versuche, ihn wegzustoßen; kratze ihn. Er bleibt ruhig wie ein Fels und macht die universelle 'Nein-nein' Handbewegung mit dem wedelnden Zeigefinger. Ich greife mir an die Kehle und deute nach oben, versuche ihm so klar zu machen, daß Menschen nicht für Unterwasserspielchen geeignet sind. Er läßt mich los, wir driften an die Oberfläche. 

Überrascht stelle ich fest, gute zehn Meter vom Ufer entfernt zu sein. "Du kannst mich doch nicht unter Wasser festhalten," japse ich wütend, "dafür bin ich nicht gebaut!"

"Und ich bin nicht dafür 'gebaut', verkauft zu werden," stellt er ruhig fest. Wassertropfen glitzern in den Wimpern über den eisblauen Augen, die mich mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Ernst, Wut und Lachen betrachten. 

"Scheiße, Legolas! Es war ein Scherz, Okay? Hier bei uns werden Scherze so gemacht!"

"Und bei uns," erwidert er mit einer immer noch bemerkenswerten Ruhe, "werden Scherze **so** gemacht." Er taucht unter, beginnt, an meinem Bein zu ziehen; lässt mir genug Zeit zum einatmen, bevor ich ebenfalls tauchen muß.

Wieder sehe ich ihn durch das trübe Wasser, wie eine geisterhafte Erscheinung; schön und leuchtend; sein Haar wogt in der Strömung, seine Arme ruhen auf meinen Schultern.

Für einen Moment kann ich es kaum begreifen. Sein Gesicht nähert sich, seine Hand fährt zu meinem Nacken, zieht mich heran zu ihm. Für einen kurzen Moment berühren sich unsere Nase, doch dann wird er von mir weggerissen und ich tauche auf. 

Haldir grinst uns an der Oberfläche an. "Ihr denkt, ihr könnt allein Spaß haben? Weit gefehlt," lacht er. Von der Seite dümpelt der Zwerg heran. 

__

Haldir, du bist ein Spielverderber, denke ich einem Moment lang und werfe ihm eine Wasserwelle ins Gesicht. 

Knappe zehn Sekunden später finde ich mich in einer wilden Wasserschlacht mit zwei Elben und einem Zwerg wieder und bin irgendwie froh, daß Haldir uns unterbrochen hat. Einen Elben zu küssen, denke ich, würde mich paralysieren; ich würde zum Grund sinken und niemals wieder auftauchen. 

~*~*~*~

~ ...wird fortgesetzt... ~

*Anmerkung: Das 'Alte Land' heißt wirklich so. Kartographisch gesehen befindet es sich links unterhalb von Hamburg, direkt an der Elbe zwischen Hamburg und Stade. Es ist das größte Obstanbaugebiet Deutschlands und ein beliebtes Urlaubsziel.


	7. Zwischenbericht

****

Ein Zwischenbericht

Hallo liebe Leser, 

ich entschuldige mich herzlich für die "Nicht-Updates", die leider immer noch ein wenig warten müssen. 

Dies liegt an zwei Dingen; zum ersten habe ich momentan derartig viel Arbeit, daß meine Hände allein fast nicht dafür reichen - aber der Hauptgrund liegt darin, daß meine Tastatur einen "kleinen Defekt" hat, was eigentlich schlicht und einfach untertrieben ist. 

Mit fehlen das "w", welches ich momentan durch kopieren und einfügen aufrecht erhalte; das Ausrufezeichen, das "Kuh"... und die linke Steuerungstaste. 

All dies blockiert meine Schreibgeschwindigkeit enorm. Dadurch schaffe ich es momentan nicht, die Stories fortzusetzen. Ich hoffe aber intensiv, nächste Woche von diesen kleinen "Schreibhinderungen" befreit zu sein und mich wieder voll der Sache widmen zu können. 

Wollte nur schnell ein Wort loswerden, bevor irgendjemand denkt, ich sei gestorben oder so...

Bis nächste Woche, 

Naergilien


	8. Einmal Legolas mit Schokosauce, bitte

Zu den Reviews:  
@ Netsrik: Ein "Für Salz"-Shirt? Ich kann nicht mehr!   
Solltest Du zufällig auf der RingCon sein und mir mit einem solchen T-Shirt begegnen, verspreche ich, Dir freihändig das "A Elbereth" auf Sindarin aufzusagen und zusätzlich das Shirt in Tengwar zu signieren, so dies gewünscht wird... Meine Güte, ich kurbele hier eine ganz andere Art des Merchandising an... ;-)  
@ Demetra: Wessen Hirn willst Du essen? Meins...? ;-)  
@ Claudia: Zimmerpflanzen? Danke! Wär ja mal eine Idee für kommende Kapitel. Bei mir geht nämlich immer alles an Pflanzen ein...  
@ heitzenedera: Ja, sterben in so einem Moment wäre wohl klasse.   
@ Asahi: Ich glaube nicht, das Legolas sich freiwillig verkaufen lassen würde.. obwohl... für solche Spezialitäten ist morningchilde.com zuständig im "Arc of Nights"... 

Anmerkung: OK, Ladies - ich konnt's mir nicht verkneifen... ;-) Schööön ruhig bleiben und festhalten. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt's mehr davon... Aber im Moment habe ich noch nicht genug Zeit, um noch ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben. Nächste Woche... na, ihr wißt schon. Hier aber schon mal der Vorschuß:

~*~*~*~

Wir liegen alle in der Sonne und dösen in den Nachmittag. Die Zeit schleppt sich.

Naja, wir liegen fast alle in der Sonne und dösen - außer Gimli. Der zieht den Steinpolder des Flußufers vor, um Farbe auf seine haarigen Beine zu bekommen.   
Ich frage mich immer noch, wo an dem Kerl kein Pelz ist. Genauer darüber nachdenkend, befinde ich, daß ich das aber eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen will.

Träge drehe ich meinen Kopf nach links und sehe Haldir, der mit offenen Augen dösend auf der Decke liegt. Ein seltsamer Anblick. Die Augen sind offen, aber nicht fokussiert; ab und an blinzelt er. Es sieht aus, als würde er ins Leere starren - oder wahlweise tot sein. Ich befinde, daß er wohl den Schlaf der Elben schläft, und bin beruhigt. 

Auf der anderen Seite bietet sich mir ein anderes Bild. Legolas liegt auf dem Bauch und stochert im Sand herum. 

"Sage mal," beginne ich, "hast du dich jetzt beruhigt, was das Shirt betrifft?"

Er lächelt in den Sand. 

__

Hm. Keine Antwort ist auch eine. 

Vom Anleger fliegt ein klingelndes Geräusch zu uns hinüber; Haldir sitzt in Bruchteilen von Sekunden gerade und starrt - wie Legolas - auf die Quelle des Geräusches. Der Eiswagen, wie ich mit einem langsamen Blick auf den weiß-bunten Bus registriere.

"Hmmm, Eis!" sage ich. Zwei paar fragende Augen sehen mich von beiden Seiten an.   
_Ach - Langnese gibt's wohl auch nicht in Mittelerde._

"Na denn," seufze ich, während ich mich erhebe und mein Trägerkleid anziehe, "Jungs - Shirts an, die Herren Spitzohren - Stirnbänder bitte, wir gehen Eis essen."

Unser seltsamer Zug bewegt sich zum Anleger. Der Eiswagen ist gut besucht; wir müssen warten. Ich kann mir die Frage nicht verkneifen. 

"Was hätten wir denn gern? Zitrone, Kirsche, Erdbeere, Schokolade, Pistazie...?"  
_Ich liebe es, wenn sie diese Art Gesicht machen. _  
"Na gut, ich suche Euch was aus...."

Schoko, denke ich - Schoko ist gut. Es gibt niemanden, der keine Schokolade mag - und wenn, dann ist ihm nicht mehr zu helfen. Und dann fällt mein Blick auf die Spezialität... die ich schon fast vergessen hatte. Der kleine Teufel in meinem Hinterkopf piesackt mich. Zusätzlich denke ich an die Bierdosen, die noch am Uferrand unserer Lagerstätte vor sich hindümpeln, um kalt zu bleiben. Mein Lächeln wird teuflisch, als ich meine Bestellung aufgebe. Der Eismann schaut etwas seltsam, holt aber dann die Vorratsdose heraus. 

Um einiges Geld leichter und Schoko- sowie sonstiges Eis reicher machen wir den Platz in der Schlange frei. Meine Begleiter starren auf ihre Eistüten mit den Schokokugeln. 

"Das sieht aus - wie - wie..." Gimli kann den Anblick seines braunen Softeises wohl schlecht ertragen. Den Elben scheint es nicht besser zu gehen. 

"Probier mal," sage ich und lasse demonstrativ die Spitze des Eises in meinem Mund verschwinden. "Hmmm - lecker!"

Haldir ist als erster mutig. Ich sehe die Spitze einer Elbenzunge gegen den braunen Klecks schlagen. Ich bin allerdings nicht darauf vorbereitet, was dann passiert. 

"A Elbereth!" kreischt er und fällt auf die Knie. "Legolas," die Stimme bleibt gleich laut, "du MUSST das probieren! Gimli, du magst das sowieso nicht, gib mir das mal her..."

Er kassiert beim Versuch, dem Zwerg das Eis wegzunehmen, einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein und hopst stöhnend, aber sehr auf seine Eistüte achtend, von dannen. 

Mehrere Leute, auch junge Leute, beobachten uns argwöhnisch. Nichts wie weg hier, denke ich. Die Namen dürften bekannt gewesen sein, und was mir wirklich **nicht** fehlt, sind kreischende Orlando-Groupies. 

"Lasst uns gehen!" zische ich und marschiere vor, die drei folgen mir kommentarlos; einer davon humpelt. Wenige Meter weiter, aber zum Glück halbwegs außerhalb der Hörweite der Leute auf dem Anleger, stöhnt hinter mir Legolas auf. "Oh, das ist großartig. Das ist... haben wir in Valinor wohl auch so etwas, Haldir?"

Ich bleibe stehen und warte, bis die drei neben mir sind. Alle drei sind völlig darin vertieft, ihr Eis zu schlabbern. Was für ein Anblick, denke ich und bedauere, keine Kamera dabei zu haben. 

"Was hast du eigentlich da?" fragt Gimli und stupst mit dem Ellbogen gegen meine Tragetasche mit dem Vorratsbehälter. 

"Die Spezialität des Hauses," grinse ich. 

"Eis?" fragt Haldir hoffnungsvoll. 

"Klar!"

"Guuuuttt..." fügt Legolas hinzu und ist gerade dabei, einen Schokotropfen mit seinem Zeigefinger von der Waffel zu entfernen und selbigen dann genüßlich an seinen Mund zu führen, wo er gründlichst abgeleckt wird. 

Ich starre konsterniert nach vorn und denke, daß er sicherlich nicht wissen will, woran mich das erinnert. _Alt und grau,_ denke ich, _diese Kerle machen mich alt und grau._

Wir kommen an unserem Platz an und schlagen förmlich auf die Decken. Die Elben behandeln ihr Eis, als sei es ein seltenes Juwel. Gimli sieht nach der Szene mit Haldir von vorhin eher so aus, als wolle er schnellstens sehen, sein Eis in Sicherheit - sprich, in sich selber - zu bekommen. 

Es passiert das Unvermeidliche. Eis schmilzt in der Sonne und meine neuen Freunde haben noch nicht ausreichend Erfahrung mit diesem Nahrungsmittel. Es kommt, wie es kommen muß: Auf Haldirs Brust sammeln sich einige Tropfen des Schokoeises. 

Legolas starrt ihn an, als wäre der Galadhrim ein leckerer Kuchen. "Du hast da..." beginnt der Elbenprinz.   
Haldir schaut hinunter. "Wie ungeschickt von mir," sagt er mit einem breiten Grinsen, "Mein Prinz, könntet ihr vielleicht...? Ich will das nicht noch mehr verschmieren..." 

Kurz kann ich mich bei der Art, wie er dies sagt, des Gedankens nicht erwehren, daß er gar nicht so ungeschickt ist, wie er tut.

Ein Blick zu Legolas macht mich Stirnrunzeln. Da ist dieser seltsame Blick, der... irgendwie... ist das Feuer in seinen Augen? "Oh Valar," rutscht es nun mir heraus, als der Elbenprinz auf Haldirs Seite geht und beginnt, langsam und mit sehr vorsichtigen Bewegungen die Brust des Galadhrim abzulecken. Die beiden halten Augenkontakt, und ich starre nur auf die Szenerie, die sich mir dort bietet. 

Glänzende, feuchte Spuren werden auf der breiten, haarlosen Brust hinterlassen. Ich beginne mal wieder, meine Nasenwurzel zu massieren.   
_Alt und grau._   
Gimli brummelt irgendetwas vor sich hin, und mit kommt der Gedanke, daß er eigentlich mein einziger Verbündeter gegen die beiden Elben ist. 

"Äh - Jungs - hallo?" versuche ich zu intervenieren. "Wie wäre es mit noch ein wenig Eis?" So aus dem Pott, nicht von irgendwelchen Hoheiten?"

Legolas dreht seinen Kopf wie in Zeitlupe zu mir; die Seiten seiner Lippen biegen sich zu einem spitzbübischen Lächeln hoch. "Ihr Menschen," sagt er, "habt einfach keinen Sinn für die _schönen_ Dinge des Lebens. Das war schon mit Aragorn so."  
"Aha?" Meine Augenbrauen schnellen hoch. Jetzt wird es interessant.

"Tausche dein Eis gegen meine Geschichte?" versucht er zu handeln. 

Ich lache. "Ich dachte, Du bist ein Elb? Selbstlos und freundlich und so? Nicht materialistisch und selbstsüchtig wie die Menschen?"

"Ich lerne schnell," erwidert er stolz. 

"Hm," gluckse ich. "Naja, weil Du's bist..."

"He! Und wir?" Galadhrim und Zwerg sind offenbar mal einer Meinung; zumindest, was die Verteilung ihrer neuen Lieblingsspeise betrifft. 

Die Tüte mit dem Behälter zu mir heranziehend, versuche ich, ein feierliches Gesicht aufzusetzen. 

"Gut, meine Freunde aus Mittelerde, laßt uns nun über eine Spezialität dieser Welt herfallen, die bisher nur rar die Gaumen der Menschen erfreut hat. Ich präsentiere..." - die Box mit dem durchsichtigen gelblichen Behälter hervorziehend - "...Ein gutes Kilo von unserem phantastischen Eierlikör-Eis! Hochprozentig, genial, und immer wieder gerne gegessen; allerdings werden wir danach noch einige Stunden hier verweilen müssen, denn **danach** kann ich erst mal nimmer Auto fahren. Haldir, würdest Du vorher etwas Feuerholz holen? Die Sonne fängt langsam an, unterzugehen."

****

~wird fortgesetzt ~


	9. Row your boat

Die Abendsonne malt den Himmel dunkelrot und lila. Wir sitzen am Lagerfeuer und singen. 

__

"Row, row, row your boat..."

Weiß der Teufel, was mich geritten hat, als ich ihnen dieses Lied beibrachte. Aber es scheint ihnen zu gefallen, denn wir singen es praktisch seit einer Stunde immer wieder.  
Ich stelle fest, daß Legolas trotz aller gegenteilig lautenden Gerüchte eine ganz passable Singstimme hat und Gimli gibt einen hervorragenden Tenor ab.   
Haldir allerdings bleibt still. 

Ein leichtes Drehen der Welt um mich herum begleitet mich, als ich zu ihm herüberrutsche. 

"Was geht, Halli?" frage ich, leicht lallend. 

"Hm," macht er und malt mit einem Ast Kreise in den Sand, "es ist sehr schön hier."

__

Aha.  
Ich lege den Kopf schief und sehe ihn fragend an. "Und?"

Er nimmt noch ein Löffelchen vom mittlerweile vollkommen geschmolzenen Eierlikoreis. 

"Und das hier ist sehr schmackhaft."

Legolas ändert den Text seines Gesanges.

__

Row, row, row your boat  
Gently to the sea.  
Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,  
Valinor is not a dream.

"Und?" Ich frage mich, worauf er hinaus will. Ich bin nicht besonders geduldig, wenn ich angetrunken bin.

Er sieht mich an; seine Augen sind wie klares Wasser in einem Bergsee. So blau, daß ich mich praktisch darin verlieren könnte. _Oh bitte, lass mich darin ertrinken..._

"Ich will nicht wieder zurück," sagt er leise, "wir haben kein Eis."

__

Das ist natürlich ein wichtiger Grund....

Gimli hat das Texten übernommen. 

__

Row, row, row your axe  
Gently into the rock.  
Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,  
The cave is full of jewels.

Ich denke kurz, daß Gimli sicherlich ein guter Handwerker, aber keinesfalls ein talentierter Poet ist.

"Ach Halli," sage ich und drapiere einen Arm um seine sonnengeröteten Schultern, die enorme Wärme abstrahlen, "das wird schon alles."

Sein Arm schlängelt sich um meine Taille, ich lege meinen Kopf an seinen Arm, klaube einen Ast auf und werfe ihn ins Feuer; die Funken stieben hoch. Schweigend starren wir aufs Elbwasser. 

Legolas ändert wieder den Text. 

__

Draw, draw, draw your bow  
Gently to yourself.  
Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,  
I am just an Elf.

"Wie ist das, wenn man immer wieder stirbt?" frage ich. 

"Schmerzhaft," antwortet er trocken. 

"Kann ich mir wohl denken."

Meine Kehle ist trocken; mein Blick fällt auf die Dosen, die in Ufernähe dümpeln. Unter Gimlis

__

Go, go, go we all  
on a little quest.  
Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam,  
And I am Gimli the Dwarf.

tapse ich hinüber und hole ein paar von ihnen aus dem kühlen Wasser. Ich denke, daß die Laune langsam trübe wird und beschließe, daß Stimmung lockern angesagt ist. 

Ich setze mich gut sichtbar zwischen die drei. Mittlerweile hat auch Haldir seine Stimme gefunden und singt mit. 

__

Boring, boring, boring it is  
top be up there on screen.  
Wildly, wildly, wildly I wish,  
that this was just a dream.

Ich krame einen spitzen Schlüssel aus meinem Schlüsselbund. "Schau, Halli, das mußt du probieren...." Er dreht sich mir aufmerksam zu. 

"Pass auf." Ich halte die Dose in einer Hand, piekse hart mit dem Schlüssel unten an der Seite hinein und presse sofort fest den Daumen ans Loch. Dann schüttele ich sie und halte ich die Dose vor seinen Mund, immer noch den Daumen auf dem Loch haltend. 

"Festhalten - Achtung, Mund auf!" kommandiere ich, öffne das Loch. Kühles Bier **flieht** förmlich aus der Dose, direkt in seinen Hals. Er verschluckt sich fast, hält aber die Dose brav fest. 

"Oh Valar!", sagt er, als das Bier aus der Dose in ihm verschwunden ist. "Was war **das** denn?"

"Dosenschießen," murmele ich grinsend und öffne mir selber eine auf die übliche Art. 

Gimli ist neugierig geworden und taumelt herüber. "Ich auch," pflanzt er sich neben uns. Legolas singt allein weiter, während ich Gimli eine Dose schieße. 

__

Low, low, low are you  
I hope this is a dream.  
Never, never never would I,  
participate in such a game.

Ich frage mich im besoffenen Kopf kurz, woher **der** eigentlich auf einmal Englisch kann?

Haldir hat sich eine weitere Dose geöffnet und stößt mit Gimli an; ich rutsche hinüber zu Legolas. "Legs, alles fit?" frage ich. "Wieso kannst'n du auf einmal Englisch?"

Er lächelt in den Ufersand. 

"Boach, hab ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, daß ich es abgrundtief hasse, wenn ihr immer nur lächelt und schweigt?"

Eisfarbene Augen blicken mich an, seine Stimme schnurrt, als er sagt "Und was sollte ich deiner Ansicht nach stattdessen tun?"

__

Nein, darauf gehe ich nicht ein, auch wenn du hundertmal Prinz von Düsterwald bist.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Haldir und Gimli gerade zum Steinpolder hinuntergehen; vermutlich, um im Wasser etwas Abkühlung von der Abendhitze zu suchen. 

"Antworten," brumme ich und bemerke, daß der Alkohol mich ziemlich schläfrig macht.   
Ich strecke mich lang und bäuchlings auf der Decke neben ihm aus. 

Sekunden später bemerke ich das Gewicht, welches sich auf meinem Hintern niederläßt. Er ist nicht schwer, bei Gott nicht. Klar, denke ich, der Knabe kann ja auch auf Schnee latschen. 

Weiche Hände graben sich in meinen Rücken; tasten, entknoten, ziehen, kneifen, rollen in meinen Muskeln herum. _Der weiß, was er tut,_ denke ich. _Ich mag Leute, die wissen, was sie tun._

"Menschen fühlen sich seltsam an," sagt er. Ich grinse mit geschlossenen Augen. "Legs, du schuldest mir noch 'ne Story. Fürs Eis, du erinnerst dich?"

Ich merke, wie mich etwas am Ohr berührt und als er spricht, weiß ich, daß es seine Lippen sind. Es durchfährt mich heiß und kalt.   
"Aragorn?" murmelt er.   
"Mmmh..." bringe ich zustande. 

Scheiße, auf mir liegt ein Elb; nein - **der** Elb schlechthin. **Superelb**. Legolas.   
Der bloße Gedanke macht mich schwindelig.

Er streckt sich auf mir aus; seine Hände greifen die meinen und schieben sie nach vorne in den Sand. Mein Rücken scheint zu verbrennen; seine Haut fühlt sich an wie eine Heizdecke. Die blonden Elbenhaare bilden einen Vorhang vor meinem Gesicht, und seine weiche Stimme surrt in meinem Ohr. 

"Das war in Lothlorien," schnurrt er, "ich wollte eigentlich nur baden; da gibt es so schöne Wasserfälle. Und er war schon da. Naja - hmmm - und da war er eigentlich schon. Nicht, daß ich mich nicht gefreut hätte, daß er **endlich** mal ein Bad nimmt. Ich habe so eine empfindliche Nase. Er sah auch noch gut dabei aus. Und nach dem ganzen Stress in Moria dachte ich, es wäre schön, mal ein wenig Abwechslung zu haben."

Er bewegt sich auf mir, verlagert sein Gewicht nach rechts. Ich wage kaum zu atmen und denke, daß das einzige, was ich mir wünsche, eine **sehr** kalte Dusche ist. _Eine Dusche aus Eierliköreis_, fährt es durch mein verwirrtes Hirn, _dann könnte er es..._. Ich schubse den Gedanken beiseite. 

"Dieser dumme Mensch," gurrt er fort, und wieder berühren seine Lippen mein Ohr, "starrt mich also an und sagt 'Oh, Legolas, du auch hier?' Ich paddele zu ihm herüber, und versuche, naja, die übliche Taktik, lass mich deinen Rücken, und so weiter. Und was macht dieser Idiot?"

__

Schreiend rennen, so wie ich es im Moment eigentlich auch tun sollte, denke ich. _Übliche Taktik? Was zum Teufel machst Du auf **meinem** Rücken?_  
Statt schreiend zu rennen und ihn das zu fragen, was sonst so durch mein bedröseltes Hirn läuft, zucke ich meine Schultern - da ich gerade dabei bin, fast blau anzulaufen, weil ich es immer noch nicht wirklich wage, zu atmen, kann ich grade nichts anderes. 

Seine Stimme wird hoch, bleibt aber leise. "Oh... Legolas... nein... Arwen... ich bitte dich... das sage ich alles Elrond..." Er schnauft durch die Nase. "Und das mir. 'Ich sage alles Elrond!' Denkt der, er kann sich sein Leben lang hinter diesem Halbnoldo verstecken? Irgendwann setze ich ihm abends eine Spinne unter die Decke, dann kann er sehen, wo er bleibt."

"Du bist... ein bißchen frustriert?" keuche ich. Ich merke, daß ich angefangen habe zu transpirieren; die Fläche zwischen ihm und mir ist rutschig geworden. Elben schwitzen doch nicht, oder?

"Ein bißchen." 

Ich merke, wie spitze Zähne an der Oberseite meines Ohrläppchens knabbern und bin der Ohnmacht nahe. _Bitte hör auf, Du verbrennst meine Seele, _denke ich.   
"Und durch Zufall versuchst du hier nicht gerade, deinen Frust etwas abzubauen?" stoße ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Vielleicht..." Die Knabberei geht weiter. 

"Bitte, Legolas... lass das," bettele ich.

"Warum?"

"Ich mag das nicht."

"Hm," sinniert er. "Wenn Elben etwas nicht mögen, dann wird ihr Körper kalt, steif, und sie wehren sich. Menschen können nicht so unterschiedlich sein. Und dein Körper erzählt mir grade was anderes als das, was du sprichst."

"Verdammt, Legolas. Denk doch mal an..." Ich suche Worte. Irgendetwas. Scheiße, warum hat eigentlich niemand irgendwo erwähnt, ob und mit wem Legolas verheiratet ist? "...Haldir?" ende ich verzweifelt, mich an die Szene heute morgen erinnern könnend. 

"Um den kann ich mich später noch kümmern..." Weiche Lippen knabbern an meinem Nacken; ich seufze aus mehreren Gründen. 

"Gesetze und Verhaltensweisen der Eldar?" versuche ich Tolkiens Essay einzuwerfen. "Sex bedeutet Hochzeit? Wo ist dein Anstand?"(*)

"Mein Vater in Düsterwald hat da so seine eigenen Gesetze..." nuschelt es aus meinem Haaransatz am Hals. 

Ich merke, wie irgendetwas stärker in der Gegend meines Oberschenkels drückt, als mein Nacken mit der feuchten Spur einer weichen Zunge ausgestattet wird. 

**__**

Das ist zuviel. 

"Nein!" rufe ich, rolle herum, springe auf. Verdattert liegt er auf der Decke. 

"Legolas Thranduilion! Wenn du denkst, du könntest..., dann... Die Gesetze deines Vaters interessieren mich einen verdammten Scheißdreck. Geh zu deinen Spinnen oder sonstwem, mit dem du das machen kannst." 

__

O Gott, was rede ich da. Ich hätte Legolas haben können. L-E-G-O-L-A-S. 

Haldir und Gimli kommen herüber, der Galadhrim packt den Sindar am Arm und zerrt ihn zum Steinpolder. Gimli lässt sich neben mich fallen. Ich setze mich wieder; schäumend, wütend. Was bildet sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein. Hey, nicht, daß ich ihn nicht gewollt hätte. Aber nicht **so**. 

Während ich mir eine weitere Dose öffne, beobachte ich, wie Legolas drüben auf dem Steinpolder mittlerweile an Haldirs Nacken knabbert und schüttele meinen Kopf. 

Gimli lässt ein Grunzen verlauten, was sich fast wie ein Lachen anhört. Erstaunt sehe ich ihn an. "Gim? Was?"

Er grinst so breit unter dem Gestrüpp, welches sein Gesicht zu großen Teilen verdeckt und welches auch 'Bart' genannt wird, wie ich es bei ihm noch nie gesehen habe. 

"Stolz, ich bin auf dich," sinniert er wie Yoda in seinen besten Zeiten, "Haldir und ich hatten gewettet, und ich habe gewonnen."

Meine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. "Wie bitte?"

"Nun, ich hatte gesagt, daß du dir das nicht bieten läßt. Haldir meinte, Menschen wären zu weich. Andererseits konnte Legolas noch kaum jemand widerstehen; und so standen die Chancen eigentlich schlecht für mich."

Ich lache. "Und nun hat er ein neues Opfer..." sage ich und nicke zum Polder hinüber. Wieder überfällt mich die Müdigkeit.

"Ist nicht das erste Opfer..." brummelt Gimli, der aber irgendwo dazwischen kichert. 

Ich bin verblüfft. "Wer denn noch?"

"Frag anders herum," sagt Gimli.   
Mein Stirnrunzeln wird mit den Worten "Die einzigen, bei denen ich mir absolut sicher bin, daß sie auch widerstanden haben, sind die Lady Galadriel und Aragorn..." quittiert. 

Ich schlucke. "Hobbits...? Gandalf...?" flüstere ich langsam mit aufsteigendem Horror. 

"Uruk-Hai," bekomme ich bestätigend als Antwort. Ich fühle mich plötzlich ergreifend krank und bekräftige das durch ein entsetztes "Uhmmmmgggg....".

"Naja, Szenenpause halt," versucht Gimli zu beschwichtigen, aber nichts könnte meinen Magen jetzt beruhigen. 

"Ist der wirklich immer so?" bringe ich, gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfend, hervor. _Und SO WAS hat auf mir draufgelegen?_

"Nicht so extrem. Dein Eis war aber wohl etwas zuviel. Legolas hat ein starkes Ego, was er ab und zu mal 'durchsetzen' muß. Und du hast ihn heute schon gekränkt."

Wieder fällt es mir ein. "Wieso konnte der eigentlich auf einmal Englisch?"

Gimli grunzt. "Die Originalversion läuft im Nebenkino; zeitgleich mit unserer. Wenn man grade keine Szene hat, kann man rüberhören. Dadurch lernt man."

"Und was war mit dem Shirt?" brummle ich. 

"Das Wort 'Sale' kommt nicht vor im Film..."

Ich rolle mich zusammen, ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht, welches von einem Gähnen geteilt wird.   
"Schlaf, Mädchen," brummt der Zwerg, "ich bleibe hier, und falls Legolas nach Haldir noch Ideen hat, gehe ich ihn ertränken."

"Danke," murmele ich, halb schon eindösend, lächele ich noch einmal und nicke. _Ein Zwerg, der mir den Rücken freihält, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes,_ sind meine letzten Gedanken. Dann falle ich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. 

~ wird fortgesetzt ~

*) Quellenhinweis:   
"Laws and Customs of the Eldar" (Hier "Gesetze und Verhaltensweisen der Eldar" genannt), "The Debate of Finrod and Andreth."   
Zu finden in: "Morgoth's Ring: The Later Silmarillion Part One", Ausgabe 10 der "History of Middle Earth", J.R.R. Tolkien, editiert von Christopher Tolkien, Houghton Mifflin Co, 1993. 


	10. Illegitim?

Zu den Reviews:  
_@ Claudia: Zu viel Arbeit. Außerdem brüte ich nebenbei noch über "Luft und Feuer", ein Ding, was mit viel Kopfschmerzen bereitet und einer Bellerophon-Haldir-Crossover, die ebenfalls nicht ganz einfach ist... und dann sind da noch meine Übersetzungen und 'Border Crossers'.   
@Asahi: Kommt noch, keine Panik.  
@Shelley: Die 'Laws and Customs" gelten ja auch für **Elben**, nicht für Menschen. Ich denke, da besteht ein Unterschied.   
@ heitzenedera: Die Texte zu "Row your boat" im letzten Kapitel habe ich selber geschrieben. Ich hätte mehr schreiben können, wollte aber nicht, daß es langweilig wird...  
@ alle, die Diana im letzten Kapitel für irre halten: Hey, stellt euch doch das mal wirklich vor. Also **ich** möchte **nicht** von irgendjemandem genommen werden, nur weil **der** das für 'ne Gute Idee hält - und dann auch noch halb mit Publikum..._

Anmerkung:  
_(Ja, ich weiß, ihr habt das satt...) Dieses Kapitel ist nicht **sooo** lustig; aber...naja... vielleicht in gewisser Hinsicht... interessant. Im nächsten wird's besser. Da gehen wir dann mal ins Internet mit den Jungs ;-)  
Anmerkungen und Gedanken zu meiner Schreiberei sowie Links zu (meiner Meinung nach) interessanten Fanfictions und Bildern findet ihr übrigens auch in meinem Weblog; den Link findet ihr in meinem Profil, wenn ihr oben auf meinen Namen klickt._

****

~*~*~*~*~

Ich erwache durch das Zwitschern der Vögel; das Morgenlicht ist noch gedämpft, der Himmel über mir schwarz, nur am Horizont verfärbt er sich langsam zu einem dunkelrotorange. Das Lagerfeuer glimmt nur noch vor sich hin. 

Neben mir schnarcht Gimli friedlich; von Haldir und Legolas ist weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen. 

Ich bemerke, daß sich offenbar in meinem Mund ein halbtotes Tier eingenistet hat, was dann über Nacht gestorben sein muß. Alternativ könnte es natürlich auch daran liegen, daß ich mir am Abend zuvor nicht die Zähne geputzt habe.   
Bjäch, wie kriege ich diesen schlechten Geschmack jetzt wieder los?   
Ich gehe hinüber zum Auto und durchforste die Einkaufstüten. Ah . Wasserflaschen, ich wußte es doch. Ausspülen alleine sollte die schlimmsten Folgen des Eis- und Alkoholgenusses ohne Zahnbürste halbwegs beheben. 

Jetzt eine Dusche, bete ich, bin aber nicht bereit, mich in die trüben und kalten Elbfluten zu werfen. 

Hinter mir knackt es im Unterholz des nahegelegenen Wäldchens, Haldir kommt ziemlich unelbisch verschlafen aussehend auf mich zu.   
"Mae govannen," murmelt er, geht an mir vorbei und läßt sich ins seichte Uferwasser fallen, wo er, Gesicht nach unten, Arme und Beine weit abgespreizt, liegen bleibt. Ich kann nicht anders als zu lachen und tappe hinüber zu ihm. 

Er hebt seinen Kopf, dunkel geränderte Augen sehen mich aus einem nassen Gesicht an. "Hm?" macht er und liftet müde die Brauen.   
"Na, interessante Nacht gehabt?"  
Er grunzt. "Frag Legolas, ich weiß nicht mehr so viel."  
"Und wo ist der?"  
Er nickt in Richtung der Bäume. "Vorsicht," sagt er, "ich glaube, er hat Kopfschmerzen. Er ist dann nicht besonders genießbar."

Ich kann nicht anders, als zu den Bäumen hinüber zu latschen. Wenn Legolas nur halb so schlecht aussieht wie Haldir an diesem Morgen, dann will ich das sehen - und lachen. 

Um ihn zu finden, brauche ich gar nicht lange - denn er schnarcht, und das nicht leise. Als ich ihn entdeckt habe, verfluche ich mich zum x-ten Male, keine Kamera dabei zu haben. 

Legolas hängt wie eine alte Decke mit seinem Bauch über einem dicken Ast; seine Arme und Beine baumeln wie der Kopf nach unten und er schnarcht mit offenen Augen.   
Ich frage mich kurz, wie man in dieser Haltung schlafen kann, ohne sich den Bauch, das Kreuz und die Rippen zu brechen. Grinsend zupfe ich an seinen Haaren.

Seine Augenlider flattern, fokussieren den Waldboden, er rudert mit den Armen und es kommt, wie es kommen muß - er fliegt voll vom Baum auf die Nase.   
Ich beobachte das stöhnende blonde Häufchen, welches sich gerade zu meinen Füßen sammelt und schimpfend prüft, ob noch alle Knochen heile sind. "Na, Prinz, ausgeschlafen?" feixe ich. 

Aus eisblauen, dunkel geränderten Augen werden Eispfeile nach mir verschossen und er knurrt. 

"Ganz cool," sage ich, "geh dich mal waschen, dann sieht der Tag schon anders aus."

Wortlos und mit wütendem Blick steht er auf und schlurft zum Fluß.   
Entsetzt bemerke ich, was mir vorher in der Dunkelheit der Bäume noch nicht aufgefallen war: Ich starre auf einen - nein, seinen nackten, sich fortbewegenden Elbenhintern.   
_Du liebe Güte._   
Ich starre noch, als er schon in einigem Abstand neben Haldir ins Wasser gefallen ist. 

Jemand tippt an meinen Arm. Ah, Gimli ist auch schon wach.   
"Morgen," murmelt er, ebenfalls noch nicht ganz munter, "nicht so starren, das fällt auf."

"Sorry," flüstere ich, während ich meinen Blick immer noch nicht von der am Ufer dümpelnden Gestalt abwenden kann, "aber ich sehe recht selten nackte Elbenhintern."

"Ich könnte dir einen nackten Zwergenhintern zeigen, dann wärest du vielleicht... kuriert?" bietet Gimli lächelnd an. 

Ich quittiere die Aussage mit einem entnervten Blick und setze mich wieder auf die Decke; Gimli läßt sich neben mir fallen. Eine interessante Diskussion über elbische Anatomie im Unterschied zur menschlichen und zwergischen im Besonderen entsteht binnen kürzester Zeit zwischen uns. 

Als die Sonne gerade über den Horizont krabbelt, sind auch die Elben mit ihrem 'Bad' fertig und setzen sich zu uns auf die Decke. Gemeinsam beobachten wir das Farbenspiel am Himmel.   
"Fast wie in Valinor," seufzt Haldir.   
"Aber du warst doch noch gar nicht da?" antwortet Gimli.   
Haldir brummt irgendwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. 

"Kaffee," murmele ich. "Ich weiß nicht, wie's euch geht, aber ich brauche Kaffee."

"Woher...?" murmelt Haldir zurück.

"Och, in Hamburg findet sich immer irgendein Laden, der um"- ich schaue auf die Uhr, welche kurz nach vier zeigt - "etwa fünf Uhr schon oder noch auf hat. Kommt, anziehen - wir gehen frühstücken."

Ich höre Legolas irgendwas von "Kaffee ja, essen nein" stammeln und beschließe daher, im Auto aus Rücksicht auf die beiden Elben, welche dem Eierliköreis und dem Bier mehr als gut für sie ist zugesprochen haben, keine Musik anzumachen. 

Die Fahrt verläuft recht schweigsam.   
Haldir neben mir döst mehr oder weniger und Legolas hinter ihm massiert sich mit geschlossenen Augen die Schläfen; nur Gimli schaut interessiert aus dem Fenster.   
Ich überlege derweil fieberhaft, wo wir nicht auffallen werden.   
Und dann kommt mir der Gedanke. Verrückt, aber man fällt ja immer da am allerwenigsten auf, wo die meisten Leute sind. 

Erstaunlicherweise finde ich einen Parkplatz vor der Davidswache; das Burger King daneben ist noch hell erleuchtet. Einige Leute laufen noch auf der Reeperbahn herum; sitzen im Schnellimbiß; trinken Kaffee. Erleichtert sehe ich, daß wenigstens die 'Damen' zum größten Teil verschwunden sind. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn ich gestern mit den Dreien hier gewesen wäre.   
Ich denke aber kurz darüber nach, ihnen bei Gelegenheit noch das Dollhouse zeigen zu wollen. **Das** ist nun ein Laden, den man in Hamburg nicht verpassen sollte. 

Wir betreten das Burger King; ich bitte die drei, sich schon mal zu setzen. "Kaffee," ordere ich, "viel Kaffee."

Den bekomme ich und schleppe ihn an den Tisch, um ihn zu verteilen. 

Es hat etwas seltsames, wie wir dort sitzen, schweigend auf die Pappbecher starren und ab und an schlürfen.   
"Der Kaffee," bemerkt Gimli, "ist so schlecht, daß er schon wieder gut ist."  
"Eben drum," sage ich und nehme einen weiteren Schluck. 

Haldir bleibt mit seinem Blick auf den farbigen Tafeln über der Theke hängen und schaut groß. "Das kann man alles hier essen?"   
"Jepp," murmele ich müde.   
Sein Blick fällt auf die Eismaschine. "Die haben auch Eis."  
"Kein Eis," läßt Legolas gequält verlauten; erst der zweite zusammenhängende Satz, den er heute los läßt.   
"Sind nicht alle so wie das gestern, mein Prinz," grinse ich, um danach erstaunt zu beobachten, wie sich sein Ausdruck düster verfärbt.   
"Du kannst das jetzt langsam lassen," schnarrt er.   
"Was?" frage ich erstaunt und bin mir keiner Schuld bewußt.   
"Wo ist der Baum?" knurrt er zurück. Ich weise auf den kleinen Gang hinter uns.   
"Da, die Tür mit dem Mann drauf; aber was-"   
Er ist weg. 

Haldir und Gimli starren interessiert in ihre Becher.   
"Kann mir mal einer sagen, was er hat?" platze ich heraus.   
"Naja..." beginnt Gimli.   
"Du nennst ihn immer Prinz..." fährt Haldir fort.   
"Das machen wir eigentlich nur, wenn wir ihn schwer ärgern wollen..." endet Gimli. 

"Äh, wieso?" antworte ich irritiert. "Er **ist** doch Sohn von Thranduil, und der ist König von Düsterwald, oder?"

Haldir und Gimli starren weiterhin betreten in ihre Becher. 

Ich beginne, mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch zu trommeln. "Kann mich bitte mal jemand aufklären? Ich möchte nicht dumm sterben, wenn ich das nächste Mal 'Prinz' sage und daraufhin von ihm erwürgt werde oder so."

Haldir beugt sich vor, seine Stimme wird flüsternd. 

"Naja, sein Vater ist schon Thranduil, aber seine Mutter war nicht mit dem König verheiratet.*"

Ich bemerke einige Sekunden später, daß meine Kinnlade herunterhängt. "Äh - du willst mir grade sagen - Legolas ist - ähm - _illegitim_?" 

"Ja," brummt Gimli kurz und schmerzlos, "deshalb ist er auch kein Prinz, sondern nur _Botschafter_ von Düsterwald."

__

Ich kriege die Krise, denke ich. Legolas ist unehelich. **Das** muß ich erst einmal verdauen...

"Ihr macht Witze?" hake ich trotzdem unsicher nach.  
"Nicht doch," kommt es unisono. 

Legolas schlurft wieder an den Tisch und kippt seinen Becher in einem Zug runter. "Jetzt geht es mir wieder besser," seufzt er, "nur müde bin ich noch."

"Ich auch", sagt eigentlich jeder von uns gleichzeitig, und wir lachen. "Sollen wir uns denn noch ein paar Stunden schlafen legen?" frage ich. Die anderen nicken. 

Wir leeren unseren Kaffee, verlassen das Lokal und fahren zu mir. An meiner Tür hängt ein Zettel. "_Wo bist Du??? Mache mir Sorgen. Chris._" Na klasse. Die muß ich nachher erst mal anrufen. Unachtsam hebe ich die Sonntagszeitung auf und lege sie auf die Kommode neben der Tür.

Irgendwie bin ich fast zu müde dazu, aber ich brauche eine Dusche, unter die ich auch zuallererst hopse. Das warme Wasser macht mich nicht unbedingt munterer. Ich wickele mich in mein größtes Handtuch und tappe in mein Schlafzimmer, hole noch ein paar Decken heraus, klappe kurz Schlafcouch und Schlafsessel im Wohnzimmer aus.   
"Da, euers", sage ich zu Gimli und Haldir; Legolas steht mittlerweile unter der Dusche. Und danach mache ich, daß ich in mein Bett komme, auf welches ich bäuchlings falle und so liegenbleibe. 

Als ich schon fast eingedöst bin, merke ich, wie jemand neben mir sitzt. Ich hebe ein Augenlid höher. Legolas. 

"Was?" brummele ich.   
"Ich wollte mich, naja, entschuldigen wegen gestern abend," sagt er leise. An seinen Augen sehe ich, daß er es ernst meint. "Ich war, hmmm, nur ein bißchen zu aufgedreht. Es tut mir leid."

"Schon gut," murmele ich, "vergiß es."

"Hm..." macht er und bleibt sitzen. 

"Noch was?" Mir ist nicht ganz klar, was er noch hier will. 

"...die anderen beiden schnarchen, und ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

__

Das allerdings ist ein Problem, und ich weiß genau, worauf er hinauswill; allerdings nicht, wie das enden wird.   
Ich rolle in meinem breiten Bett an den rechten Rand und wickele mich in die Decke ein.   
"Das da," zeige ich auf die linke Seite, "ist **deine** Seite. Diese Seite hier gehört **mir**. Solltest du das anders sehe, dann tut dir der Kopf nie wieder weh, weil ich ihn dir abreißen werde. War das klar genug?"

"Kristallklar," ist seine Antwort, bevor er nach vorne fällt. 

Ich beobachte gerade noch, wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zum Fenster hereinfallen, und denke darüber nach, wie häßlich mein Schlafzimmer nach einem Blutbad aussehen wird. Dann schlafe wohl auch ich ein. 

****

~*~*~*~*~

__

*) Anmerkung zu: **Legolas ist kein Prinz**:   
In den Büchern wird Legolas tatsächlich niemals als "Prinz" referenziert; nur als 'Sohn von Thranduil'.   
Das **könnte** damit zusammenhängen, daß seine Mutter, wie hier dargestellt, nur die Geliebte des Königs, nicht aber seine Frau war. In früheren Zeiten war es üblich, solchen unehelichen Sprößlingen durchaus Positionen bei Hofe einzuräumen; wie Berater oder Botschafter. Prinzen waren sie aber deswegen nicht.   
Einen herzlichen Dank an meine amerikanische Kollegin Cristine, welche dies bemerkte und mir somit ein paar ganz neue Bunnies in den Kopf gesetzt hat. 


	11. Geschnetzeltes mit Zutaten

Zu den Reviews:  
_@ heitzenedera: Naja, den 'schon mal gelesen' Effekt hatte ich bei Dir auch schon, allerdings etwas extremer; bei einem Kapitel, wo es um gewisse Zeichnungen von Rúmil aus einer Mappe und einen gefesselten Haldir mit einer nackten Frau auf sich ging... Könnte schwören, daß meine amerikanische 'Border Crosser'-Beta, Zedrippyvessel, genau das in einer ihrer Stories ('Payback is hell', zu finden z. B. auf ofelvesandmen.com) genau so verarbeitet hat; allerdings schon vor Monaten... ;-)  
Zum Prinzen: Ich denke vor allem, daß ein Prinz nicht ganz allein, ohne Eskorte, auf so einen Trip gegangen wäre...  
Zu Hamburg: Ja, all diese Orte existieren tatsächlich genau so.  
@ alle anderen: Merci für die lieben Comments ;-)_

Anmerkung:  
_Anmerkungen und Gedanken zu meiner Schreiberei sowie Links zu (meiner Meinung nach) interessanten Fanfictions und Bildern findet ihr übrigens auch in meinem Weblog; den Link findet ihr in meinem Profil, wenn ihr oben auf meinen Namen klickt._

****

~*~*~*~*~

Irgendwann wache ich dadurch auf, daß mir a) die Sonne ins Gesicht scheint und b) irgendwie zu warm ist. Ich lasse die Augen wegen dem grellen Licht geschlossen und ziehe meine Bettdecke näher zu mir heran; umarme sie herzlich und kuschele mich an sie. 

Meine Bettdecke ist warm. Sie hat Eigenwärme. Wie ungewöhnlich. Schön. Und so kuschelig und anschmiegsam... Ich seufze zufrieden.

Als ich grade weiterdösen will, fällt mir ein, daß ich gar keine heizbare Bettdecke besitze. 

Ich öffne ein Auge und merke, daß ich halb auf Legolas liege, ihn fest umschlungen halte, an seine Brust gekuschelt bin. 

__

Oh.

Mein Blick wandert zu seinem Gesicht, welches mich amüsiert und mich hochgezogenen Brauen anstarrt. 

"Du liegst auf der **linken** Seite, das ist meine," kommentiert er trocken, "und du liegst auf mir. Ich war's nicht."

Ich versuche, nonchalant zu lächeln. Als ich versuche, mich herumzurollen, macht mir mein Rücken einen Strich durch die Rechnung und ich bleibe auf dem Bauch neben ihm liegen. "Aua!" stöhne ich gequält auf. 

Er legt den Kopf schräg. "Schmerzen?" lächelt er seltsam.   
Ich beiße in mein Kissen. Ich hasse meinen instabilen und anfälligen Rücken, welcher nach der Nacht auf dem kalten Boden am Elbufer nun seinen Tribut fordert.   
"Ich könnte helfen," bietet er an und knackt seine Fingerknöchel durch.   
"Gimli hat seine Axt hier," warne ich vorsorglich.   
"Und ich hatte kein Eierliköreis," kommt als Antwort.

Er hat sich schon auf meinem Rücken niedergelassen und fängt an, mal wieder meine Muskulatur zu kneten. Binnen kürzester Zeit muß ich mein mißtrauisches Gesicht aufgeben und kann nicht anders als zu schnurren. 

Nebenan klingelt das Telefon. Ich beschließe, es zu ignorieren; doch da kommt schon Haldir mit dem Mobilteil zur Tür hinein gelatscht und reicht es mir, während er sich auf dem Rand des Bettes niederläßt und mißtrauisch Legolas beobachtet. 

Das Telefon klingelt immer noch, ich lege den Zeigefinger an den Mund. Die beiden halten ein, wie zwei gefrorene Marmorstatuen sind sie auf meinem Bett respektive meinem Rücken. Gedankenverloren grabbele ich nach dem Hörer und melde mich.   
"Massagepraxis Mittelerde?"

"Bitte?" fragt meine Mutter am anderen Ende der Leitung etwas entsetzt. 

__

Scheiße. Von all der Weltbevölkerung, die sich verwählen könnte, muß ausgerechnet meine Mutter bei mir landen. 

"Ah, Mama, schön, dich zu hören," versuche ich gelassen zu klingen.

"Was war das grade?" schimpft die Stimme am anderen Ende.   
"Nix. Ich habe nur wieder zu viel fern gesehen."

"Wo steckst Du? Wir wollten heute zusammen essen..." wird mir vorgeworfen.   
"Echt? Hab ich vergessen, sorry," murmele ich.   
"Jetzt ist eh zu spät," motzt sie.   
"Wieso, wie spät ist es d..." Mein Blick wandert zur Uhr. "**Halb vier**?" Ich bin entsetzt. 

"Ja," kommt es vom anderen Ende.   
Ich seufze. "Tut mir leid," sage ich.   
"Kommst du morgen?" fragt sie.   
"Weiß noch nicht. Viel Arbeit," schwindele ich. 

"Geht's Dir gut? Du klingst so bedrückt?" hakt sie nach. 

__

Hab du mal einen Elben auf dem Rücken sitzen, da wärest du auch irgendwie bedrückt, denke ich. 

"Nein, mir geht's prima. Hab nur wieder zu lange am Rechner gesessen," schwindele ich wieder und fühle mich nicht gut dabei. 

"Naja, ich dachte nur, nach allem, was an diesem Wochenende passiert ist... dann leg dich wieder hin, bis morgen," sagt sie und legt auf. 

Ich beachte ihre Äußerung nicht weiter und schubse den Hörer beiseite. Zwei Paar fragende Elbenaugen sind auf mich gerichtet. "Meine Mutter," erkläre ich seufzend, "und wie immer redet sie in Rätseln. Naja." 

"Hunger?" fragt Haldir. Ein seltsamer Geruch kommt in meine Nase.   
"Essen?" frage ich erstaunt nach. "Aber woher..."  
"Bei uns kochen die männlichen Elben oft*," ist Haldirs Antwort, die mich verblüfft.

"Aha...?" meine ich mißtrauisch und sammele mein Handtuch um mich rum. Entsetzt stelle ich fest, daß ich in einem nur mittelmäßig verknoteten Handtuch geschlafen habe, und das auf Legolas.

Ich tappe in die Küche; der Tisch ist gedeckt und darauf befindet sich tatsächlich Essen. Ein Blick über meine Küchenzeile zeigt mir, daß Elben sogar ordentlich sind beim kochen, ich bin beeindruckt. Mit positiver Stimmung lasse ich mich auf einem der Stühle nieder und beobachte die Schüsseln in der Mitte des Tisches. Kartoffeln; und etwas, das aussieht wie...

"...Geschnetzeltes?" frage ich argwöhnisch.

"Ja," sagt Haldir, der sich auch grade hinsetzt. "Leider nicht mit den Originalzutaten; wir hatten nur ein Huhn zum kochen." Er zeigt auf die nun leere Tiefkühlpackung, die neben den Mülleimer steht. 

"Was soll denn da im Original drin sein?" frage ich, während ich meinen Teller von Gimli mit Kartoffeln und diesem Geschnetzeltem garniert bekomme. 

"Äh - frag Legolas nach dem Essen," sagt der Zwerg und zwinkert selbigem zu. 

Es schmeckt; ganz erstaunlich gut sogar. Kleine grünliche Stücke darin sind sogar besonders lecker, aber ich kann sie nichts zuordnen, was ich in meinem Leben schon gegessen hätte. "Was ist das denn?" präsentiere ich eines mit der Gabel. "Ich wußte nicht, daß ich so was in meiner Küche habe?"

"Hattest du auch nicht," erwidert der Galadhrim, "das sind Mallorn-Nüsse aus meinem persönlichen Vorrat."

"Mallorn-Nüsse? Meine Güte," sage ich genießerisch und schaufele weiter meine Mahlzeit in mich hinein. 

Leider bin ich viel zu schnell fertig, und obwohl noch was da ist und ich gerne mehr essen würde - ich kann nicht. Das Zeug ist so sättigend, daß der kleine Teller mich trotz anderthalb Tagen fast-nichts-Essen vollkommen gefüllt hat.   
"Boach, ist das klasse," kann ich grade noch äußern, "und ich bin schon nach so wenig satt!"

"Das liegt auch an den Mallorn-Nüssen," meint Legolas, "normalerweise gehört statt Huhn da was anderes rein, was im Prinzip den Effekt dieser Nüsse aufhebt."

__

Ah, die Frage, die ich noch stellen wollte, danke für den Hinweis...

"Und das wäre konkret was?" meine ich neugierig.   
"lhing-aes," antwortet Legolas, "aus Düsterwald."

Haldir und Gimli kichern. 

"Was ist 'Ihi-dingsda'?" frage ich mit schräggelegtem Kopf und mißtrauischem Blick.   
"Nun, Du willst es unbedingt in deiner Sprache wissen, was?" feixt Legolas.   
"Ja."  
"Düsterwald-Spinnenfleisch, langsam geröstet."

__

Alt und grau, denke ich mal wieder.   
"Ja, der 'Ih'-Name trifft es. Danke, so genau hätte ich das gar nicht wissen wollen."

Legolas zuckt die Schultern und ißt den Rest auf. "Naja, Huhn ist auch ganz erträglich."

Da ich ja ohnehin keinen Hunger mehr habe, stehe ich auf und latsche ins Schlafzimmer an meinen Rechner, den ich hochfahren lasse und ziehe mir währenddessen was an. Die Gräusche von Porzellan nebenan sagen mir, daß die drei ebenfalls fertig sind. Kurz darauf stehen sie hinter mir und beobachten argwöhnisch den Monitor. 

"Was passiert da?" fragt Gimli. 

Ohne mich umzudrehen, antworte ich. "Ich rufe meine Mails ab."

"Und das ist was?"

"So was ähnliches wie... Post auf Papier. Briefe. Nur halt elektronisch."

"Toll!" Legolas ist begeistert. 

Ich sortiere kurz die Werbung aus; überfliege die erste Mail. Eine Bekannte will mehr über Gil-galads Gedicht wissen; kein Problem... Ich schmeiße den Browser an, erinnere mich kurz vage an den Inhalt der Seite und lasse Stichwörter über Google laufen. Ich hasse Bookmarks, bin aber gut im Auswendiglernen; somit ist das immer die einzige Möglichkeit für mich, Seiten zu finden.

Die Worte - Gil-galad was an elven King ici - eingebend, komme ich schnell auf die französische Seite mit Tolkiens aufgezeichneten Lesungen des entsprechenden Gedichtes und schicke ihr den Link. Legolas hat sich mittlerweile neben mir niedergelassen.   
Ich hole mir was zu trinken. Als ich zurückkehre, sitzt er an der Tastatur, und mir schwant übles.

Legolas hat schnell begriffen, furchtbar schnell - zu schnell. 

"Was passiert denn, wenn man unsere Namen da eintippt?" Ich werfe die Hände vor meine Augen, als ich sehe, wie er in Bruchteilen von Sekunden "Legolas Haldir Gimli" in die Suchmaschine schickt. 

Er starrt auf den Monitor auf die Auflistung. Ich sehe es zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch. Die Frage kommt. Sie mußte kommen. 

"Was ist ein 'Slash Fanfiction Archive'? Und was meinen die mit... 'Legolas/Gimli pairing'...?"

"Ähm... "

Noch bevor ich ihn wegschubsen kann, hat er geklickt. 

Ich schließe meine Augen, balle meine Hände zu Fäusten, öffne sie wieder. 

"Schaut doch, Haldir, Gimli, Seiten mit unseren Helden... taten..."   
Ich höre, wie seine Stimme beim Anblick der Seite immer leiser wird; das "-taten" ist nicht mehr als ein kaum hörbares Flüstern. Hinschauend beobachte ich, wie seine Augen unnatürlich schnell immer von links nach rechts über die Seite gleiten; und er ist nicht der einzige, der liest. 

Der dreifache Schrei, welcher dieser Aktion folgt, dürfte von Hamburg bis München zu hören gewesen sein, mutmaße ich. 

Ich beschließe, die drei erst mal allein zu lassen, wandere mit meinem Glas in den Flur, schnappe mir die Zeitung und lasse mich auf dem immer noch ausgeklappten Gästebett im Wohnzimmer nieder. 

Mein Blick wird starr, als er auf die erste Seite der Sonntagszeitung fällt. Ich lasse das Glas fallen, überfliege die Titelstory, klappe die Seiten um, lese den Rest im Innenteil und springe dann auf, um sehr bedächtig, sehr langsam, sehr bedrückt und sehr angespannt ins Schlafzimmer zurückzugehen. 

Die drei hängen vor dem Rechner, atemlos ist die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie lesen, lachen, zornig knurren, weiterklicken. 

"Jungs..." versuche ich anzubringen, doch niemand reagiert. 

"Hallo?" werfe ich ein, doch immer noch sind sie zu sehr mit sich selber beschäftigt, um mich zu bemerken. 

Ich trete neben die drei, beobachte sie. Ihre Gesichter sind gespannt, erstaunt, lachend, traurig, wütend - und das alles zur gleichen Zeit.   
Ein Anflug von Wehmut steigt in mir auf. _Jungs, ich hab euch echt lieb gewonnen... aber..._

Mit der linken Hand hebe ich die Zeitung, lasse sie über dem Monitor hängen, verdecke den Bildschirm. 

Drei Paar Augen sind plötzlich erschreckend weit geöffnet. 

"Jungs," beginne ich wieder, "wir haben da ein ganz kleines Problem..."

Ich weiß, das sie es schon gelesen haben müssen, doch auch nach mehreren Minuten wenden sie ihre Blicke nicht ab von den Bildern und den Worten. 

Trotz der Schwarz-Weiß-Bilder sind sie ausgesprochen gut zu erkennen.   
Auch die dicke Schlagzeile "**HABEN SIE DIESE MÄNNER GESEHEN?**" ist wohl nicht zu übersehen. 

Sorgen allerdings macht wohl ihnen und mir eher das farbige Bild darunter, auf der eine T-X aus 'Terminator 3' zusammen mit einem Neo aus 'Matrix Reloaded' zusammen vor einem Kino miteinander kämpfen; begleitet von den Worten: 

****

Ausnahmezustand in den Städten, verursacht durch die Kinos!   
Die Figuren machen sich selbständig und verweigern die Weiterarbeit in den Filmen, weil oben genannten drei Charakteren die Flucht aus einem Hamburger Kino gelang. Lesen sie mehr im Innenteil.

Die drei sehen mich an, ich sehe sie an. Traurig sind wir wohl alle. 

"Und jetzt?" fragt Haldir, seine Stimme zittert. 

Beantworten kann ich seine Frage nicht, denn es klingelt gerade an der Tür... 

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~

****

~*~*~*~*~

*) Kochende männliche Elben: "Laws and Customs...", siehe Quellenangabe im vorletzten Kapitel. Dort ist **das** beschrieben... (ich liebe 'Laws and Customs', habe ich das schon mal gesagt... :-) ? Man kann sooo viel daraus lernen...)


	12. Das Selbstmitleid eines UrukHai

Vorwort:

Sorry, daß ich so lange nichts geschrieben habe; aber das reale Leben frißt mich momentan etwas auf. Des weiteren habe ich mich im letzten Kapitel wirklich in eine kleine Falle hineingeritten - ich habe geschrieben, daß jemand an der Tür klingelt, ohne **vorher** darüber nachzudenken, wer das denn wohl sein könnte. Bis ich eine Idee hatte, hat es ziemlich lange gedauert.   
Ich danke meinen fleißigen und tapferen Reviewern für ihre Reviews und ihr Verständnis und für alle lieben Worte, die mich per Mail und so erreichten.   
Bezüglich des Mißverständnisses zwischen heitzenedera und mir in den Reviews des letzten Kapitels muß ich hier einfach mal sagen, daß das tatsächlich ein Mißverständnis war, welches wir per Email geklärt haben.   
Meine gesammelten Stories - auch solche, die bisher noch nirgends veröffentlicht wurden - sowie meine 3D-Art-Gallerien findet ihr nun auf meiner Webseite; die Adresse steht in meinem Profil. 

****

~*~*~*~*~

Wieder erschallt das etwas penetrante Türklingeln, und immer noch sehen wir uns an. 

Ich runzele die Stirn. "Ich glaube, ich gehe mal gucken...," sage ich und tappe mißmutig zur Wohnungstür. 

Nach dem Öffnen habe ich etwas Schwierigkeiten, in dem schummrigen Hausflur die beiden Gestalten zu erkennen. Die eine ist klein, etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als ich und die andere ziemlich groß - so etwa Haldir's Größe, aber wesentlich breiter. Beide tragen dunkle Umhänge mit großen Kapuzen und ich bin versucht, die Tür wieder zuzuwerfen. Zu spät, die kleinere Gestalt hat bereits den Fuß in der Tür. 

"Sie sind hier, nicht wahr?" tönt eine weibliche Stimme, die ich irgendwoher kenne. 

"Öh... wer?" versuche ich abzulenken. 

"Die drei Ausreißer," nuschelt die andere Gestalt mit einer viel zu tiefen Stimme. 

Ehe ich es mich versehe, zeigt von hinten über meine Schulter ein Pfeil auf die größere Gestalt. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigt mir, daß Legolas mal wieder schneller war. 

Die beiden Gestalten seufzen und nehmen die Kapuzen ab. Ich kann nicht anders, als erstaunt auszuatmen und einen Schritt zurück zu tun. 

Vor uns stehen zwei Figuren, die ich mir zusammen - Seite an Seite - niemals vorgestellt hätte. Die größere grinst freundlich, und so biege ich mit meiner Hand Legolas' im Anschlag befindlichen Pfeil nach unten. "Äh - kommt doch rein."

Wir sammeln uns im Wohnzimmer; meine drei Helden nehmen gemeinsam auf dem Sofa platz, die Neuankömmlinge werfen sich in die Sessel gegenüber, zwischen denen ich jetzt stehe und erst einmal den Anblick verkraften muß. 

"Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?" fragt Gimli. 

"Sie nicht, er. Er hat uns gerochen, schätze ich." antwortet Haldir, bevor die beiden antworten können.

Der Uruk grinst breit. 

"Äh, wie war noch gleich dein Name? Ich vergess' das immer..." versuche ich selbigen in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. 

"Uglùk", gluckst er, und es klingt eher so, als hätte er sich an etwas Größerem verschluckt. 

Seltsam sieht er ja schon aus, wenn er sauber ist, denke ich.   
Irgendjemand hat ihm offenbar sogar einigermaßen saubere Rohirrim-Kleidung geliehen, die ihm aber etwas zu klein ist, so daß er in etwa so aussieht, als wäre er aus seiner Kleidung rausgewachsen.   
Eine Art Uruk-Hobbit, denke ich, und kann mir ein mentales Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Zappelnd befreit sich gerade die kleinere Gestalt aus ihrem Mantel, was im Sitzen gar nicht so einfach ist. Als sie fertig ist, kann ich nicht anders. Ich muß ihr Kleid bewundern.   
Der Rock und das Futter der Ärmel ist mit Blättern verwebt; der grüne Samt ihres Kleides absichtlich geknittert. Besonders stechen mir die Stickereien an der breiten Passe des Ausschnittes ins Auge, die halb verdeckt sind von ihren langen, blonden Haaren.   
Éowyn, denke ich, auf der Leinwand siehst du viel größer aus. Aber dein Kleid ist wirklich hübsch.

"Jetzt mal ernsthaft, wie kommt ihr zwei in meine bescheidene Behausung?"  
"Treppen hoch, Knopf drücken." brummt Uglùk.   
"Nein, ich meine, wie kamt ihr hierher?"  
"Zu Fuß. Pferde hatten Angst vor mir."  
"Äh - nein, wie kamt ihr aus dem Kino raus?"  
"Springen."

Ich stelle fest, daß er ein mentaler Zwerg ist. Oh nein. Zwerge sind mentale Riesen gegen... lassen wir das. 

"Na gut.... ähm, darf ich damit rechnen, in kürzester Zeit weitere Gäste zu bekommen?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Erwartest Du jemanden?"

Seufz... Ich beschließe, die Unterhaltung mit Éowyn weiterzuführen. 

"Wie?" richte ich meine Frage an sie.   
"Der Hauptmann der Elben hat recht," sagt sie, "Uglùk hat sie gerochen."

Super-Spürhund, denke ich, nach drei Tagen noch den Weg vom Kino bis hierher, und das, obwohl wir in einem Taxi saßen...

"Hat euch jemand gesehen?" frage ich, doch eigentlich ist es überflüssig. Sonntag nachmittag, jede Menge Familien unterwegs...

"Die haben alle einen ziemlich großen Bogen um uns gemacht," lächelt Éowyn. 

"Hm," murmele ich. So recht stellt mich ihre Aussage nicht zufrieden. "Und was wollt ihr hier jetzt?"

"Wir wollten bitten, daß die drei zurückkommen."

Es ist so still im Raum, daß man eine Stecknadel fallen hören könnte. 

"Keine Lust," sagt Haldir irgendwann als erster.   
"Nö, echt nicht," fügt Legolas hinzu.  
"Es ist bequemer hier," sagt Gimli. 

"Aber ohne euch ist der Film langweilig!" sagt Éowyn.   
"Er funktioniert nicht ohne euch," brummt der Uruk-Hai. 

Das Trio wagt simultanes Kopfschütteln. Ich fühle mich genötigt, auch etwas zu sagen. 

"Äh - Jungs - wenn ihr hier bleiben wollt - wie stellt ihr euch das denn so vor?"

Drei Paar fragende Augen blicken in meine Richtung. 

"Ja, ich meine, als was wollt ihr arbeiten?"

"Arbeiten?" fragt Legolas gedehnt.  
"Ihr braucht doch sicherlich Soldaten?" wirft Haldir ein und erntet von mir eine Lachsalve.   
"Haldir, eure Kampfeskunst in allen Ehren, aber ich glaube nicht, daß ihr in einem unserer Kriege auch nur den Bruchteil einer Chance hättet. Das gilt für euch alle drei."

"Ich bin sehr schnell," beschwert sich Legolas. 

"Äh - ja schon - nur..." Ich beschließe, daß eine kurze Demonstration von 'Krieg' angebracht ist und latsche zum DVD-Player. Auch wenn die Zeit nicht wirklich stimmt, ich weiß, was ich ihnen zeigen werde. Sie brauchen ja nicht zu wissen, daß dieser Film vor 50 Jahren spielt... und in dem Moment ist ja nur die Anfangssequenz interessant.

Eine halbe Stunde später, der Fernseher ist schon wieder aus, starren alle fünf immer noch auf die mittlerweile schwarze Mattscheibe. Ich packe derweil "Der Soldat James Ryan" wieder weg. "Und, genug gesehen?"

"Au weia," japst Legolas, und sein Gesicht sieht schmerzhaft verzerrt aus. 

"Ich glaube nicht, daß diese Rüstung besonders effektiv..." beginnt Gimli, doch nach den Blicken, die ihm daraufhin zugeworfen werden, schweigt er lieber still. 

"Das mit dem Soldat hätten wir also erledigt. Was wollt ihr also tun?"

"Öh..." beginnt Legolas. 

"Ihr habt es doch gut," beginnt Uglùk, "ihr seid immer die Helden, irgendwie gewinnt ihr immer. Ihr werdet gemocht. Mich mag niemand. Keiner hat mich lieb, ich verliere immer, ich sterbe immer."

Ich bin erstaunt. Ein Uruk-Hai mit Selbstmitleid? Noch erstaunter bin ich ob der Reaktion, die dann erfolgt. 

"Doch, wir haben dich alle lieb. Ich hab dich lieb," sagt Éowyn und tappt auf seinen Rücken, "Wir sind alle eine große Familie, ich denke, wir schulden uns alle was und wir sollten uns gegenseitig respektieren."

"Keine 'Orks sind doof'-Prägungen mehr auf den Rüstungen der Rohirrim?" Hoffnung glimmt in Uglùks Augen auf. 

"Das würde wohl für den Anfang etwas zu weit gehen...," lacht Éowyn. 

"Ich will aber Urlaub," stellt Haldir fest.  
"Und Ausgang," fügt Legolas hinzu.   
"Eis," bringt Gimli hervor, und seine Freunde starren ihn an, als hätte er das Rad erfunden. 

"Wir sollten sehen, was das Kino dazu sagt..." werfe ich vorsichtig ein.

"Ich glaube, die wären schon zufrieden, wenn wir nur noch einmal täglich alle auftreten würden," seufzt Éowyn. "Euch scheint entgangen zu sein, was in den letzten Tagen passierte. So wie ich das mitbekommen habe, drehen die Charaktere der ganzen Welt durch, weil die drei da von der Leinwand gestiegen sind. Alles hängt nur von euch ab; alle anderen werden sich fügen."

"Es ist einen Versuch wert," sagt Gimli.

"Aber bitte erst heute abend oder so," fügt Haldir hinzu. 

"Eine gute Idee," bestätige ich "Wir könnten heute abend noch eine kleine Abschiedsparty machen, was haltet ihr davon?"

"Super!" sagt Haldir. "Gibt's Eis?"

"Nein, aber das Dollhouse auf der Reeperbahn...," erwidere ich mit teuflischem Grinsen. "Éowyn und Uglùk - ihr habt heute abend nicht zufällig Zeit...?

****

*~ wird fortgesetzt ~*


	13. Badewannenprobleme

Zu den Reviews:

@ Claudia: Ich dachte schon - was macht sie da, was will sie mir mit ihrem Zitat wohl sagen...?

@Lapis Lazuli: Naja, wenigstens habe ich die "normalen" Abkürzungen wie "Leggie" umgangen, die kann ich nämlich auch nicht haben... (geschweige denn "Orli", aber das war ja in der Story zum Glück nicht nötig!)

@ Alandriel, Demetra: Das Dollhouse ist auf der Reeperbahn der beste Club. Ehrlich. Frauen- und Männerstrip vom feinsten. Da feiern sogar Hamburgs große Firmen ihre Firmenfeiern! Falls es jemand interessiert: Das Teil ist auf der 'Großen Freiheit', und **wirklich** zu empfehlen (da würde ich sogar meinen humorvollen Vater mit hin nehmen...). 

@ Dunkle Flamme (Vorsicht, für alle anderen, das wird länger - seht's als eine Art Geschichtsunterricht...):  
Vielen Dank für Deine Bedenken angesichts der Tatsache, ob Legolas vielleicht doch ein Prinz ist.   
Wenn Du mir die Stelle in einer Originalausgabe von Tolkiens Büchern nennen kannst, an welcher erwähnt wird, daß er **doch** Prinz ist, werde ich:   
a) unendlich dankbar sein und   
b) mein Kapitel umschreiben - denn dann hast Du etwas gefunden, nach dem 25 Leute mehrere Wochen lang in den Büchern gesucht haben und es nicht finden konnten. Ich möchte aber noch ein wenig kommentieren:  
- Tolkien hat mit Mittelerde keineswegs eine 'heile Welt' erschaffen. Es gibt Vergewaltigungen, **Kriege** in extremster Form, Brudermord (was ich hier einfach mal dem Kinslaying gleich setze) und alles, was sonst noch so grausam sein kann - inklusive dem wirklich, wirklich Bösen, was einfach nicht ausrottbar scheint. Du suchst heile Welt? Dann geh zu Disney, aber nicht zu Tolkien.  
- **Jeder** andere Bewohner von Mittelerde, insbesondere die Gefährten, kann seinen eigenen Stammbaum ~10 Generationen runterbeten. Von Legolas hingegen ist nur der Name seines Vaters (der im übrigen Thranduil ist, was "Leute, die sich mit Elben auskennen" - und auf die kommt es hier Deiner Aussage nach ja an - auch wissen sollten...) bekannt. Der Name der Mutter und / oder der möglichen Geschwister wird in keinster Weise erwähnt, nirgends - genau, wie sein Geburtsjahr komplett in allen Chroniken fehlt, was ich sehr seltsam finde. 

- Legolas selbst weiß offenbar nicht mal, zu welchem Volk er gehört, was auch ganz erquicklich ist. Er selber nennt sich einen Silvan (_The Fellowship of the Ring, The Ring goes South_); sein Vater nennt ihn aber einen Sindar (_The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien No 297_).   
Eine Erklärung wäre in der _History of Galadriel and Celeborn_ (in den _"Unfinished Tales"_) zu finden, wo beschrieben wird, daß sich Oropher (Legolas' Großvater) und sein Volk - welche den Sindar angehörten - sich beim "Einfall" ins Waldreich mit den Silvan vermischten, um ihre Blutlinie zu hinterlassen und zu verbreiten; aber mit keinem Wort wird dort erwähnt, daß hierzu eine Ehe notwendig gewesen wäre, was - wenn dies im Mittelalter unter Menschen passiert wäre - ebenfalls nicht der Fall gewesen wäre.   
Natürlich wurde in den _'Laws and Customs'_ beschrieben, daß Sex=Heirat heißt; aber da gibt es ja immer die Ausnahme zwischen "Elben" und "Elben, über die Tolkien schrieb". So hieß es ja auch über Galadriel und Celeborn, daß letzterer "der Liebhaber von Galadriel war, welchen sie später heiratete". Äh - wir schweifen ab.  
- Mittelerde basiert auf dem Mittelalter. Damals war es üblich und gewünscht, uneheliche Kinder zu haben, welche dann wiederum solche Aufgaben wie die eines Botschafters übernahmen.   
- Die "drei Prinzen", die Du meinst, waren Féanor, Fingolfin und Finarfin, die Söhne von Finwë, der wiederum Hochkönig der Noldor war. Diese haben das Kinslaying - den Mord an den Teleri-Elben - angezettelt. Du möchtest das _Silmarillion_ eingehender studieren.   
**So, jetzt habe ich Euch aber genug mit Historie gelangweilt ;-)**

Kleiner Hinweis: Auf meiner Homepage, unter meinem Profil zu finden, habe ich ein kleines Plotbunny mit einem angebundenen kleinen Wettbewerb versteckt. Wer Lust hat, mag sich beteiligen... :-)

~*~*~*~*~

Die fünf haben angefangen zu diskutieren; ich habe angefangen nachzudenken.

Natürlich ist es nett, die drei - oder jetzt fünf - hier zu haben.   
Allerdings bezweifele ich stark, daß sie in unserer Welt überhaupt irgendeine Chance hätten. Was sollten sie tun? Sie können zum Teil nicht mal richtig lesen, haben keinen Führerschein. Mit Technik kennen sie sich nicht aus; Regeln, die uns normal erscheinen, sind ihnen ebenfalls unbekannt.   
Ich bezweifle stark, daß sie auch nur einen Tag da draußen ohne fremde Hilfe überleben werden, ohne überfahren oder verhaftet zu werden oder aber sich ernsthaft anderweitig zu verletzen.

Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr kommt mir der Gedanke, daß meine Idee, die drei zurückzuschicken, richtig ist.   
Es wäre doch zu schade, Haldir den Grenzwächter als Parkwächter, Legolas den Bogenschützen als Fitneßtrainer und Gimli den Zwerg als belächelten, kleinwüchsigen Holzfäller in Kanada enden zu sehen.   
Die drei haben ihren Platz in ihrer eigenen Welt, denke ich. Den sollten sie auch behalten. 

Ich nehme mir Éowyn beiseite; wir tummeln uns wie Teenagermädchen auf dem Bett im Schlafzimmer. "Sag, Éowyn, was hat dich dazu getrieben, mit diesem... diesem... naja, mit Uglùk los zu ziehen?"

Sie lächelt seltsam, während sie sich bäuchlings aufs Bett wirft, wo ich schon im Schneidersitz platz genommen habe. "Würde es dir gefallen, immerfort hinter demselben Kerl her zu laufen, und du bekommst ihn doch nie?"

"Nicht besonders," sage ich. 

"Mir auch nicht," zwinkert sie. "Und irgendwann hatte ich dann die Idee, mir mal die ganz andere Seite der Macht genauer anzusehen..."

"...und dabei bist du dann ausgerechnet über einen Uruk-Hai gestolpert? Hammer!" lache ich.

"Er ist gar nicht so übel," schwatzt sie los. "Eigentlich ist er innerlich nur sehr einsam. Aber, naja, das typische männliche Verhalten halt - wenn er in der Gruppe ist, dann läßt er halt den Sauron raushängen..."

Ich kann mich kaum noch halten. Unsere und deren Welt sind in einigen Punkten anscheinend gar nicht so unterschiedlich...  
"Das kenne ich," lache ich, "unsere Kerle von hier sind gar nicht so anders."

"Wo ist denn deiner?" fragt sie neugierig. 

Ich wedele mit der Hand. "Vergiß es, ich hab keinen."

Éowyn stützt den Kopf in die Hände, legt ihn schief. "Wieso?"

Ich seufze. "Die sind hier alle so... so... naja, eben nicht so, wie ich mir meinen Traumprinzen so vorstellen würde."

"Unsere sind auch nicht besser," lacht sie. 

"Ja, das habe ich schon mitbekommen," sage ich und erinnere mich an eine Heizdecke, die auch kein Prinz war. 

"Ohwohl... manche... also..." beginnt sie. Ich werde hellhörig. "Ja bitte?"

"Schon mal drüber nachgedacht," sagt sie bedächtig und malt die Muster der Bettdecke mit dem Zeigefinger nach, "warum der Hauptmann unbedingt aus dem Film rauswollte?"

"Er hatte das Sterben satt - sagt er." 

Die weiße Lady von Rohan, heute ganz in grün, lacht. "Oh, unser Uruk hat das Sterben auch satt, vielleicht sollten die einen Club aufmachen? Nein, mal im Ernst: Uglùk ist auch im Film geblieben, bis wir es für nötig befanden, nach den Dreien zu suchen. Denk mal drüber nach."

Meine Stirn legt sich in Falten. Was wollte sie mir grade mitteilen? An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, der weiterhin bedächtig ist, während sie immer noch Muster malt, zeigt mir, daß Nachfragen nicht besonders viel Sinn hat. Was zum Teufel meint sie damit? Was soll Haldir denn...

"Kuckuck?" Ein blonder Schopf wird durch die Tür gesteckt. 

"Legs, was gibt's?" murmele ich ohne hinzusehen und nun bin ich diejenige, die Kreise auf der Bettdecke malt. 

"Der Uruk will baden."

"Dann soll er doch. Wo ist das Problem?"

"Kein Problem," brummt der Angesprochene vom Flur. Ich höre, wie jemand nebenan die Badezimmertür öffnet. 

"Ihr erklärt ihm die Sache mit dem Baum und dem Wasser, ja?" gebe ich gedankenverloren von mir. Irgendwo im Hintergrund höre ich Gimli etwas murmeln, von dem ich nicht sicher bin, ob es "Sofort" oder "Du bist doof" heißen sollte. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer wird wieder geschlossen, und wir Mädels sind wieder unter uns. 

"Sag mal, Éowyn," platze ich heraus, "was ist denn eigentlich mit Faramir?"

"Wir sehen uns recht selten," antwortet sie, "viel zu wenig Zeit."

"Erzähl doch mal ein bisserl was. Was macht man so, wenn man in einem Film ist, aber gerade nicht auf der Leinwand zu sehen?"

In der folgenden Viertelstunde werde ich überschüttet mit Hintergrundinformationen. Ich lache beispielsweise angesichts der offensichtlichen Tatsache, daß es für alle, die gerade nicht im Kino zu sehen sind, eine Art Lieblingssport zu sein scheint, zu versuchen, diejenigen, welche grade für das Publikum sichtbar sind, mit Grimassen aus der Fassung zu bringen. "Uglùk kann das hervorragend," lacht Éowyn, "pass das nächste Mal bei Helms Klamm gut auf, wenn Legolas hinter Haldir steht, nachdem die Elben einmarschiert sind. Achte auf Legolas' Gesichtsausdruck - Uglùk hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, den Elben immer genau dann von der hintersten Ecke des Klammwalles aus zu verwirren."

"Aber wie um Himmels Willen schafft ihr es, immer wieder gleich auszusehen, immer wieder dasselbe zu tun, bei jeder Vorstellung?"

"Tun wir gar nicht," grinst sie, "die Leute sehen aber nur, was sie sehen wollen - und das ist immer dasselbe. Es ist niemals den ganzen Film lang wiederholt immer das gleiche Augenzwinkern; der selbe Blick; aber das fällt niemandem auf. Naja, vielleicht ändert sich das ja jetzt, wo sie wissen, daß wir ein Eigenleben haben. Vielleicht beachten sie uns mehr als Individuen." 

Ich bin, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken, schwer überrascht. Andererseits, so überlege ich, sehen wir wirklich immer, wenn wir ins Kino gehen, dasselbe wie in der letzten Vorstellung? Würde uns eine klitzekleine Änderung, eine um wenige Zentimeter verschobene Haltung, ein Zwinkern, das um Sekunden verschoben ist, sofort auffallen, wenn wir nicht den direkten Vergleich hätten?  
Ich komme zu dem Schluß, das solche minimalen Unterschiede wohl unmöglich festzustellen wären - selbst, wenn ich mir fest vornehme, beim "nächsten Mal" doch "ganz genau" hinzusehen. 

"Ist es denn tatsächlich so, daß jeder Film sein Eigenleben hat?" frage ich. 

Sie zieht die Stirn kraus, denkt nach. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht," sagt sie nach einer Weile bedächtig. 

Plötzlich ist nebenan im Bad ein kleiner Tumult zu hören. Éowyn und ich sehen uns an und lauschen. 

Es beginnt mit einem einfachen, leisen Krachen, welches ich herunterfallenden Flaschen von Shampoo, Duschgel und ähnlichem zuordnen kann. Haldir flucht. "Das ist doch alles einfach nicht wahr! Nun steh auf!"   
Die Stimme des Uruks klingt irgendwo zwischen beunruhigt und belustigt. "Ich kann aber nicht! Das Ding ist zu schmal!"  
Das Ächzen von Gimli und Legolas ist als nächstes zu hören. "Der ist doch da reingekommen; der muß doch auch wieder da raus kommen können!"

Éowyn fängt an zu kichern. Ich starre sprach- und atemlos auf die Wand, die uns vom Badezimmer trennt. 

"Nun zieh, Elb!" kommandiert der Uruk-Hai. Ich kann mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Haldir macht ein "Uhnnnggg!"-Geräusch, und kommt zu dem Schluß: "Es geht nicht. Du bist zu dick."

"Verdammter Uruk!" höre ich Legolas, den Nicht-Elbenprinzen, fluchen. "Wärest Du ein Elb, dann..."

"Vorsicht," grunzt der Angesprochene. "In meiner Familie gibt es auch ein paar Elben - naja, gab..."

Ich seufze. "Wird wohl Zeit, mal nachzusehen, was?" sage ich; es ist mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. In dem Moment wird auch schon ein hochroter Kopf um die Ecke gesteckt. Ich versuche, gelassen auszusehen, als ich sage "Na, Legs. Was gibt's."

Er wischt sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem feuchten Gesicht. "Wir - ähm - haben da ein klitzekleines Problem mit Uglùk..." 

"Ja, nicht zu überhören," sage ich, während ich mich erhebe. 

"Er ist in der Badewanne," warnt Éowyn. Ich muß kurz schlucken. Bin ich wirklich willig, einen nackten Uruk-Hai mit Problemen vor mein Angesicht zu bringen...?

Langsam und bedächtig gehe ich in Richtung Bad, schlage halb die Hand vor meine Augen. Zwischen gespreizten Fingern beobachte ich um die Ecke der Tür herum die Szenerie. Und muß lachen. 

Gimli steht, mit gespreizten Beinen, auf jeder Seite des Badewannenrandes und zieht aus Leibeskräften an der Hand, welche der Uruk ihm dargeboten hat. Dieser wiederum sieht mittlerweile eher verzweifelt aus und erstaunt stelle ich fest, daß seine Haut dunkelbraun statt gräulich-schwarz ist. Irgendjemand hat ihm in seinen paar Haaren einige Lockenwickler befestigt. Haldir steht hinten an der Wanne und schiebt angestrengt am Rücken des wahrlich prächtigen Wesens. 

"Siehst Du?" kommentiert Legolas, der mit dem Hintern am Waschbecken lehnt und dessen Arme über der Brust verschränkt sind, "er steckt fest, wir kriegen ihn nicht mehr aus der Wanne."

Ich kann mir selbst nicht helfen; ich muß lachen. Die ganze Szene ist so surreal, daß mein Gelächter geradezu hysterisch wird, während ich langsam am Türrahmen zusammensacke. 

Hinter mir höre ich, wie jemand verzweifelt versucht, das Lachen zurückzuhalten - erfolglos. Éowyn. 

"Wenn die Damen fertig sind, sich lustig zu machen, dann könnten sie vielleicht über eine Lösung nachdenken?" brummt der Zwerg, während er immer noch aus Leibeskräften zieht. 

Ich schüttele, immer noch lachend, den Kopf, während ich zur Badewanne hinüber gehe und beginne, wahllos Duschgel, Badeschaum und Shampoo ins klare Wasser zu schütten, ohne wirklich hinzusehen.   
"Éowyn, könntest du...?" frage ich und rühre vorsichtig mit dem kleinen Finger im Wasser herum. Auf gar keinen Fall werde ich, die mit dem Uruk ja gar nichts zu tun hat, die Seife an irgendeine Stelle desselbigen bringen. 

Sie tut wie ihr geheißen. "Uglùk, kannst Du vor- und zurück rutschen? Geht das?"

"Ein bißchen, nein, ein bißchen mehr... ah." Dank der Tatsache, daß Gimli immer noch an ihm zieht, kommt der Uruk schneller aus dem Wasser, als alle Umstehenden erwartet hatten. Dies wiederum resultiert darin, daß Gimli nach hinten über fällt und im Wasser landet, während alle anderen Anwesenden eine gewaltige Ladung extremen Seifenwassers abbekommen. 

Wir sehen uns an; triefend naß wie nach einem Regenguß. Haldir hat eine ordentliche Portion Schaum abbekommen. Irgendwie sieht es sehr niedlich aus, wie diese sich langsam den Weg seine Wange hinunter sucht. Éowyn ist vollkommen durchnäßt, kann aber auch nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. 

Und wir alle ignorieren tapfer, daß der nackte Uruk-Hai in seiner Pracht doch sehr... imposant aussieht. Kurz denke ich darüber nach, daß Éowyn doch sehr klein ist und ich stelle fest, daß ich eigentlich gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken möchte. 

"Gut, meine Herren, dann seht mal zu, wie ihr euch und mein Badezimmer wieder trocken bekommt, wir wollten doch heute abend ausgehen. Und Éowyn - für dich finden wir sicherlich noch was passendes im Kleiderschrank. Uglùk - du möchtest das hier benutzen; nach derartig viel Seife ist die Haut immer so ausgetrocknet." Ich drücke ihm Mandelmilch-Bodylotion in die Hand. Und da fällt mir noch ein... "Nicht trinken. Erst abtrocknen, dann auf der Haut verreiben. Sparsam."

Ich greife Éowyns Hand und ziehe sie aus dem Bad ins Schlafzimmer. Wir stehen vor dem Spiegel, beide tropfnaß wie begossene Pudel, und von einem Moment auf den nächsten haben wir uns lachend auf das Bett geworfen. 

"Oh Leute," lache ich, "ich werde euch vermissen, ehrlich," bringe ich zustande. Alt und grau hin oder her - aber so gelacht wie an diesem Wochenende habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht. 

Also auf in die letzte Runde, denke ich grimmig, während ich meinen Kleiderschrank nach irgendetwas durchforste, was jemandem, der einen Kopf kleiner ist als ich und jemand anderem, der locker mehrere Köpfe größer ist, passen könnte. 

~* wird fortgesetzt *~


	14. Guck mal

Irgendwann habe ich meine "Mannschaft", die nun zusätzlich aus einer Frau besteht, dann beisammen. Wie eine Kindergartengruppe vor dem Ausflug, aufgereiht wie Orgelpfeifen, stehen sie alle aufgereiht in meinem Wohnzimmer, und rein gedanklich schüttele ich den Kopf, als ich sie betrachte.

Ein kleiner, bärtiger Mann, der locker als eine Kurzausgabe eines der Mitglieder von ZZ Top durchgehen könnte.  
Eine junge, blonde Frau, ein gutes Stück größer als der kleine bärtige Mann aber immer noch kleiner als ich, mit Pferdeschwanz, Jeans – unten hochgekrempelt, da zu lang - und rosa-lachs schimmerndem Top.  
Zwei ziemlich große, aber sehr schlanke junge und verdammt gutaussehende junge Männer, welche die langen blonden Haare mit Stirnbändern zurückhalten; beide in Bermudas und T-Shirts – einer der beiden scheint "zu verkaufen" zu sein.  
Und dann noch ein sehr großer, unglaublich muskulöser und ziemlich dunkelhäutiger junger Mann, welcher auch als Sohn von Ralf Möller und Fats Domino durchgehen könnte – wenn die beiden einen Sohn haben würden; bekleidet mit abgeschnittenen Jeans (Danke, Gott, Göttin und / oder wer-auch-immer, daß ich im Keller unter meinen Flohmarktsachen noch eine alte Hose meines leicht übergewichtigen Vaters hatte!) und einem schwarzen Netzshirt, welches eigentlich die schnell gemachte Umarbeitung eines ehemaligen gleichfarbigen Mückennetzes ist.

Ja, mit dieser Truppe kann ich mich in die Stadt wagen, denke ich. Die Reeperbahn ist sowieso derartig angefüllt mit Freaks, daß diese seltsamen Gestalten auch nicht besonders viel Aufsehen erregen werden...

Ein Taxi – denn 5 Leute außer mir passen wirklich nicht in mein Auto – ist schnell gerufen, und es ist auch noch so geräumig, daß Uglùk fast aufrecht sitzen kann. Der Taxifahrer ist ungewöhnlich zurückhaltend für einen eben solchen; das könnte natürlich auch daran liegen, daß Uglùk neben ihm vorne sitzt und ein bisserl blöde alles kommentiert, was er sieht – und das ist eine ganze Menge.

"Guckt mal, Leute! Oh, guckt mal, Autos! Da ist ein Baum!..."

Nach ungefähr 40 Sekunden wird das Verhalten irgendwie nervig; und als wir an der Reeperbahn ankommen, ‚sieht' er immer noch jede Menge Sachen, die irgendwie kein anderer von uns sehen ** möchte**.

Irgendwann ergreift Éowyn das Machtwort.

"Ugluk – bittebitte – wir sind nicht blind."

Er scheint überrascht.

"Ich weiß, ja und?"

"Du brauchst uns nicht ständig zu sagen, was wo ist. Wir sehen das selbst."

Er ist natürlich beleidigt, doch als Éowyn und ich anfangen, genau darüber hemmungslos zu lästern – typisch Mann, lässt sich nix sagen, beleidigte Leberwurst etc – dreht er den Spieß um und versucht, Haldir, Legolas und Gimli zum Lästern über uns zu bewegen, was aber fehlschlägt.  
Stattdessen hacken die auch noch verbal auf ihn ein – blöder Uruk, hässlich wie die Nacht und doof wie'n Mallornbaumblatt und so – bis ihm fast die Tränen kommen.  
Daraufhin lästern Éowyn und ich über eben genau die drei – Typisch Kerle, Rudelverhalten und so – und bevor die Situation wirklich eskalieren kann, sind wir am Dollhouse angekommen.

Es ist voll – natürlich ist es voll. Es ist **immer** voll, ich hatte es noch nie leer erlebt.

Zur Verwunderung aller tausche ich mein Papiergeld gegen anderes Geld, als ich den Eintritt entrichte – Dollhouse-Dollars, die ich gerecht an alle verteile; wobei ich nicht vergesse, für Éowyn und mich mehr zu verteilen als für die anderen...

Haldir schaut sich die grünschwarz bedruckte Note näher an.

"Da ist ja eine nackte Frau drauf!" Entfährt es ihm, als wir an der Garderobe die Jacken abgeben.

"Ja, das ist ein Dollhouse-Dollar."

"Interessant – und wozu ist der?"

Mir wird klar, daß ich vor allem die Herren der Schöpfung, Verzeihung, des Zelluloids, eventuell etwas besser auf das Dollhouse hätte vorbereiten sollen. Im Gang zum Innenraum ziehe ich sie alle zu mir heran, und versuche mir kurzen, klaren Instruktionen schon im Vorfeld die Gefahr eines Rauswurfes zu reduzieren.

"Okay," brülle ich über die Musik, "wir suchen einen freien Tisch für uns, das kann etwas dauern. Egal, was ihr da drin seht – es wird **niemand** angefasst; denn auch wenn es zum Teil so aussehen mag – da drin darf man niemanden anfassen, sonst sind wir schneller wieder draußen als Legolas seine Haare nach hinten schmeißen kann. Einfach nur mir folgen – aber nur mit den Augen gucken, nicht mit Händen, Füßen, Pranken, Klauen oder mit was ihr sonst so ausgestattet seid. Nur mir folgen, bis wir einen Tisch gefunden haben. Klar soweit?"

Nicken von 5 Köpfen. Na gut, denke ich – schlimmer als die Firmenfeiern der Firma, bei der ich mal beschäftigt war und die ebenfalls immer an diesem Ort ihren Ausklang fanden, kann es nicht wirklich werden...

Ich kann es kaum fassen.  
Auf der linken Seite neben der Bühne, auf dem Plateau, finden wir ernsthaft einen leeren beziehungsweise frisch aufgegebenen Tisch, denn die leeren Gläser stehen noch drauf. Ich freue mir einen Bär und pflanze mich, denn von hier aus kann man sowohl die Bühne als auch die Theke sehen.

Fünf andere setzen sich zu mir und schauen sich erstaunt um, nur um ausnahmslos mit den Augen an der Bühne hängen zu bleiben, auf welche nun kollektiv und schamlos geglotzt wird.

Auf eben dieser Bühne bewegt sich gekonnt ein schlankes, weibliches Wesen mit verdammt wenig Bekleidung und halblangen braunen Locken. Die Nummer mit der Stange kenne ich schon – die, wo quasi im Spagat an der Stange hoch- und heruntergeturnt wird – doch ich erinnere mich lächelnd an das erste Mal, wo **ich** diese Nummer zu sehen bekam, und weiß daher, welchen seltsamen Oho! – Effekt die Betrachtung dieser Darbietung auslösen kann.

Die Augen meiner Begleiter – männlich wie weiblich – werden groß, größer, sind zum Schluß in extremer Gefahr, herauszufallen. Ich erkenne, daß es mir als Dollhouse-Kenner viel mehr Spaß macht, die anderen zu beobachten, als mir das Treiben auf der Bühne anzusehen, und fahre damit fort.

Nach wenigen Minuten ist die Nummer beendet, und es läuft vorläufig nur Musik; aber die anderen tragen immer noch diese seltsam-verblüfft-sabbernden Gesichtsausdrücke.

"Na, Leute," beginne ich grinsend nicht zuletzt deshalb, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihre Kinnladen wieder zuzuklappen, bevor ein Insekt darin landet, "fein das, gell?"

"Das war..." Beginnt Haldir.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, wie..." Fährt Legolas fort.

"Gütiger Eru! Nie habe ich ein solch artistisches Paarungsritual gesehen." Sagt Gimli, und ich wundere mich über so einen perfekt konstruierten Satz angesichts der Tatsache, daß die Dame, die gerade auf der Bühne war, eigentlich dafür bekannt ist, männlichen Wesen mit entsprechenden Bewegungen mehrfach die Gehirnwindungen zu verquirlen.

"Uff," bringt Éowyn hervor, das war schon ziemlich..."

Uglùk bringt es schließlich auf den Punkt. "Wenn die auf einem drauf ist, die bringt dich um. Mami!"

Mir persönlich fällt auf, daß ich solche und ähnliche Sätze schon mehrfach von meinen Arbeitskollegen bei früheren Besuchen gehört hatte...


End file.
